


Online Research

by okjb



Series: Online Research [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Sexting, Slow Build Probably, Voyeurism, Webcam Sex, but still very fluffy and cute, idk what it's going to turn into tbh lol, slight angst, tags make me uncomfortable lol so just know there's gonna be a lot of smut, the side pairs are very minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Jackson, Jinyoung has to be part of a research study for three months. He meets Jaebum online through the study and falls for him, quick. After the three months, they get a chance to meet irl. Mark and Jackson are sort of a thing but they're both so confusing. Bambam and yugyeom are Jaebum's neighbors. And youngjae is too precious for all of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The research study

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning while on 3 hour flight so heads up on my bad spelling and grammar lol oh and this is based on true real life events^^

"Okay now ladies, let's get in formation-"

"Fuuuuuuu-" jinyoung opens his eyes and shuts Beyoncé off. He chose his favorite song as his alarm hoping to actually wake up excited but all he wants to do is curse his most favorite singer out(which he won't because even at his most unconscious state, he respects b). He turns off the alarm that he set 2 hours ago, well technically an hour and 45 minutes ago but who the hell is keeping time because jinyoung sure wishes he wasn't.

Stumbling out of bed, jinyoung heads for the bathroom, sticks the toothbrush in his mouth as he heads back to his room and scans the piles of clothes in his closet for an outfit that states " I only slept 2 hours but I'm still a functioning human being" because although jinyoung just turned 21 and a college student, he still has his "honor roll" image to protect, as his best friend likes to say only because he was on the honor roll throughout elementary and his mother made him dress up every time they gave out the certificates. No longer in the honor roll, but the style stuck and chooses to only dresses casual at home.

Managing to walk out of his dorm room, he bee lines straight into the university's coffee shop, Cafe U, to order the strongest, deadliest coffee available. Youngjae, the friendliest barista you will meet at 6 AM or at any other given time, and beyonces second biggest fanboy (because jinyoung is obviously number 1) greets jinyoung with the largest smile and a smile wave. "Hey nyoung, Jackson sent me a text earlier saying you might come by looking like death so I made you a 20 ounce 5 shot chocolate latte" "Thanks youngjae, you're too good for this earth" giving a small smile, jinyoung hands youngjae a twenty dollar bill and tell him to the keep the change. Before youngjae can refuse the tip, jinyoung is out the door, heading to campus and youngjae makes a note to be around jinyoung more often when he's tired.

Jinyoung is known to never be late, but when he's been up for 23 hours working on essays and assignments and his best friend Jackson decides to texts him at ass crack dawn letting him know he volunteered them to be part of a research study in a few hours, yeah he doesn't mind being a few minutes late.

"Duuuuude you're late" Jackson whines as he steps into the research building. Walking past his best friend and entering the room Jackson had texted him would be their home for the next 3 months , "Fuck off Jackson, you're lucky I chose coffee over a nap to be here"

"Alright alright I'm sorry I was trying to make jokes, but as I can see your grumpiness won't be happy with whatever I say so I'll just show you, here." Jinyoung already rolling his eyes as he grabs the crumbled flyer from jacksons hand, and rolls his eyes once again as he sees his best friend jumping up and down counting down from 3.

"Three, two,-"

"JACKSON OMG WHAT THE FUCK, IS THIS TRUE HOLY HELL"

"That in your hands, my best friend, is our chance to see your queen in concert in her home town."

Jinyoung, not believe what his best friend is saying, reads out loud the flyer, "After completion of this 3 month research experiment, tickets equivalent to $800, to the Beyoncé concert will be given out to the lasting participants."

"Yup"

"Jackson are we seriously going to fly from LA to Houston freaking Texas? Oh my god what should I pack, maybe I should only take thin cardigans"

"Chill bro, you still don't know even know what we have to do for these tickets."

The excitement in jinyoung's eyes falls into a scowl as he stares right into jacksons soul, "so it has to be something ridiculous to be giving out $800 tickets, so spill or so help me god Jackson"

"Okay okay, so basically it's-

"Hi thank you all for your interest in participating in our study," jinyoung looks around but only sees 5 other students and the guy talking who only looks a few years older than them, "it's going to be a long but fun 3 months, shall we begin with the confidentiality forms then we'll pass out the materials you will need."

Jinyoung, confused and slightly annoyed at his friend mostly, leans into jackson,

"Jackson what the fuck is going on?"

With the start of jacksons endless giggling, sighing, jinyoung goes up to the researcher in charge to ask for the purpose of the study.  
"Hi I don't know exactly what's going on here. And by the looks of it I might be the only one out of the loop"

"No worries, I'm mark and I'm guessing you're jinyoung, jacksons friend right?" Jinyoung nods, wondering how much jackson has actually been keeping from him about the research and this mark character. "

"Well in nutshell, I'm researching relationship interactions online based on several categories", mark begins looking for jinyoung's name on a clipboard, "and Jackson put your name down under music. So basically you will be given access to music based chat rooms and just talk to other people. Totally unfiltered, and we will not be monitoring you, just at the end of every week you will answer a few questions based on your experience. Pretty simple, right?" Mark smiles so wide, that he thinks he might give youngjae competition for brightest smile so early in the morning. 

"Alright but what's the catch?"

"What do you mean? What catch?"

"Well you're giving out really expensive tickets, for the que- I mean Beyoncé"

"Ah the tickets, well to be completely honest, I have a friend from Texas and he gave me really great discounted tickets so it's not like we went out of our way so don't worry." Mark places a reassuring hand on jinyoung shoulder and heads towards another student. 

Going back to Jackson, who seems to be over his laughing fit, jinyoung takes a seat and actually looks around the room. Although it's in a school building, the room looks more like a lounge with couches instead of desks, a small kitchen and quite a few desktops and laptops. Jinyoung has been attending university for already 3 years and never knew of this place, which is way better then his single dorm room with paper thin walls. 

"Hey jacks, what category are you doing?" 

"Hmm isn't is obvious?"

"I doubt there's one for jackasses, so you got me."

"Wow jinyoung, I see you're still being salty because I didn't let you sleep."

"Ok one, I'm being 'salty' because you never tell me things in advance and two, why haven't you told me about mark?"

Jackson, caught off guard by the second question, automatically looks down to hide the brightest blush jinyoung didn't even think jackson was capable of doing. 

"What are you talking about nyoung, it's not like that."

"Like what? You make a new friend and don't even introduce us or tell me about him, that's weird of you."

"Ohhh, yeah well, yeah marks a new friend. And that's why I brought you here, so you can also meet him."  
Jackson trying his best to make it sound believable and decides to just change the subject, "but anyway, my category is languages. I was going to go with sports but it would be cool to talk to people who speak all sorts of languages." 

"Hmm" jinyoung has to admit that that's actually very fitting for Jackson. 

Before jinyoung can comment on his category choice, Mark appears with two laptops. 

"These will be your babies for the next 3 months, your selective chat rooms are already installed, so you just need to add your basic information and off you go." 

Mark is basically only staring at Jackson while explaining and jinyoung adds a mental note to probe Jackson for more details about him and mark. 

"But just a few disclaimers, you have to be online at least an hour a day, private chats are also ok, if you make friends from the chat rooms,you can add them to your already existing social media or regular texting is also fine and that will count as well. And before you finish your eye rolling jinyoung, these chats are very clean and friendly so the people are usually also students from different universities."

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that but it was a totally reasonable assumption." Jinyoung kicks jacksons foot for laughing and Mark just chuckles a bit and ruffles jinyoung's hair and walks away while announcing out loud, 

"Tomorrow all chats for this research go live, so just be yourself and have fun with it! There are friends to be made and tickets to be gained." Mark sends jinyoung a playful wink and jinyoung can't help but groan and turn to punch Jackson on the shoulder for probably telling Mark of his normal (insane) obsession with pop music.


	2. Chat Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im taking things kinda slow, but i really want to add as much detail as i can, so im sorry:( i promise it'll get better lol

After finally getting more than 6 hours of sleep that night, Jinyoung wakes up to attend his three only morning classes the next day and finally gets back to his dorm by lunchtime. Everyone had told him he would regret having only morning classes, but going twice a week to classes and ending the day by noon seemed like the deal of a lifetime and Jinyoung couldn't be any happier with his schedule. Heating up left over pizza that he guilt tripped his best friend into buying yesterday after being embarrassed by mark, Jinyoung flops on his poor excuse of a couch, that honestly is probably several lifetimes old but his mother thought his dorm needed character and offered it so he never bothered to get rid of it.

Across the couch, the laptop that mark had gave him lies, and Jinyoung can't help but sigh thinking 3 months is too long. Ridiculous thoughts start going through his mind, like, "what if unlike what mark said, a creeper starts talking to him, or what if no one actually talks to him, oh my god, how embarrassing". Jinyoung face palms, trying to push his negative nature aside, because although he finds this research study to be a nuisance, he sometimes feels lonely and wishes to be as sociable as Jackson, who is always going to parties and joining clubs. Jinyoung gets invited also of course, but he believes it’s probably only because he’s friends with Jackson.

He and Jackson grew up right next door to each other throughout elementary school, however during middle school Jackson moved with his parents to China due to their work. A few years later, when Jinyoung entered high school, he heard his name being yelled across the school, and he knew Jackson was back for good and although they never said it to each other at that time, they missed each other greatly. Jinyoung never bothered to make new friends and although he would complain that Jackson was too clingy and annoying, he never pushed Jackson away and always gave him his full attention because he was his best friend afterall. Jackson, on the other hand, would always invite Jinyoung to everything and everywhere the blond boy went. If Jinyoung did not want to go out, Jackson would just stay in with Jinyoung, content to just be with his best friend.

Jinyoung, shaking off the fond smile that crept up at the thought of his childhood memories, leaned over and grabbed the laptop, setting it on a pillow on his lap. Turning on the laptop, Jinyoung did a silent prayer, hoping to last the entire 3 months, and maybe make a few new friends because he'd be lying if he said he was happy with only having 4 contacts in his phone, 2 of which don't count because they're his parents. The other 2 numbers belong to Jackson and Youngjae, so it'd be nice to talk to someone that wasn't replying out of loyalty or commitment.

Once the home screen turned on, he noticed at least 10 icons, which were probably different chat rooms. Jinyoung decided to just choose one at random, and going with one that had the letters DMC in a bright red font. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." Once the chat room opened, a screen of several questions appeared asking for his preferences. At the top of the screen he read "Dance. Music. Culture. Where art should never be hidden."  
"hmm kinda cliché" Jinyoung chuckled and he scrolled through the questions. At the end of the survey, Jinyoungs preferences were the following:

"Dance level: average. Likes: contemporary, hiphop, b-boy, modern."  
Singing level: average. Likes pop, hiphop, indie, kpop, alternative."  
"username: bepjy"  
"Press enter to join the DMC chat room."

"I didn't know i'd be rated on my dancing and singing ability" jinyoung complains out loud but presses enter nonetheless.

 _ **bepjy**_ has joined the chat.

 _yugyyeom_ : hyuuuuung did you watch my dance practice video?? :-)  
_imjb_ : i told you i'd watch it later didn't it?  
_jimininin_ : lololol jb hyung never puts emoticons, i wonder if he actually smiles irl  
_urhopie_ : jimin don't be mean to your elders !!  
_yugyyeom_ : HE DOES OMG AND ITS SO SCARYYYYY  
_imjb_ : whatever, idek why im still here talking to you guys  
_urhopie_ : because we're friends thats why :**  
_imjb_ : grossssss

jinyoung reads the messages, and realizes most of those people are already friends. Before anxiety get the best of him, he decides to just send a simple message.

 _bepjy_ : hi everyone /),(\  
_yugyyeom_ : omg a new person, HIII IM YUGYEOM I LIVE IN DALLAS IM 19 :))  
_jimininin_ : hi bepjy !! im jimin, i live in new york, im also 19 ^.^  
_urhopie_ : OMG HI IM HOSEOK, FROM CHICAGO, IM 21!  
_imjb_ : jaebum or jb, 21  
_yugyyeom_ : OMG HYUUUNG YOURE GOING TO SCARE AWAY OUR NEW FRIEND, SORRY BEPJY HES ACTUALLY A NICE PERSON AND HES FROM DALLAS TOO LOL

 _bepjy_ : hi guys, im jinyoung from LA, and im 21 too :)  
_urhopie_ : niiiiice, ur cool already!  
_yugyyeom_ : hiii jinyoung hyung !!  
_jimininin_ : wow LA, must be awesome living there *jealous*!  
_bepjy_ : i could say the same about you jimin :) is there only 4 other people in this chat??  
_jimininin_ : oh no, there are a few missing, so we'll tell you about them hehe taehyung is from new york too and 19, hes also my friend irl :)  
_yugyyeom_ : HEY ME AND JB ARE FRIENDS IRL TOO! moonbyul and solar noonas are 20 and both from miami.  
_urhopie_ : jin hyung is the oldest, he's 23 and from seattle!  
_imjb_ : you're forgetting youngjae who joined this morning, who's 20 and from LA

 _yugyyeom_ : JINYOUNG HYUNG DO YOU KNOW YOUNGJAE???? 0.O  
_imjb_ : gyeom, LA is big, not everyone knows each other -.-  
_bepjy_ : well i am friends with a youngjae who is also 20 and from LA lol so maybe?? :p  
_jimininin_ : that'd be really cool !!, but thats all of us :") the average joes haha  
_bepjy_ : average joes??  
_urhopie_ : supposedly from what we’ve put together, they grouped all the people who put average as their preferences together, you did too right jinyoung?  
_bepjy_ : yea lol

 _yugyyeom_ : it just means were the best, because we're not cocky about our skills :"D right jb hyung??  
_imjb_ : your dancing is above average gyeomie  
_yugyyeom_ : well your bboying is amazing hyuuung<3_<3  
_urhopie_ : and jimins singing is the best!!  
_jimininin_ : ayy hyung, your rap is super great !!!! what are your talents jinyoung hyung?  
_bepjy_ : um well i think i dance and sing ok, its not that great but i think its fun and i enjoy it :)  
_imjb_ : then we can already tell you dance and sing amazing  
_urhopie_ : I agree !!  
_yugyyeom_ : mhm! Because that’s what all the pros say hehe :)

Jinyoung didnt know why a blush appeared, but getting complimented from this jb guy, who seems the most stoic and blunt honest, made his stomach flip for a second. Jinyoung just passed it off as the reason being that no one other than jackson and youngjae had seen him dance or sing. So he's never received compliments from anyone else even if they were empty praises, so yeah that's most definitely the reason especially since the other chat members also gave compliments, Jinyoung convinces himself.

 _jimininin_ : jinyoung hyung, do you have kakao and/or skype? We usually talk there the most, since we can have the apps on our phone? And if you’re doing this for your schools research, then its better then carrying a laptop around right? Lolol  
_bepjy_ : wait, you all are doing this for a research study too???  
_urhopie_ : mhm!

Jinyoung sends them his username for both accounts, and his phone starts buzzing with notifications. Frowning slightly because no one had a picture of themselves on their profiles including jinyoung (because of creepers), he adds them all and the conversation starts to flow once again, talking about everything and nothing in particular. By the time he checks his watch is because his stomach starts to growl, and he sees that it is almost 6 pm. Realizing he hasn’t moved from the couch he gets up, and falls straight to the floor as his legs give out. Not even a minute passes by that he hears his door opening and Jackson calling him out.

“Dude the hell you doing on the floor?” Jackson turns his head in curiosity, but a notification rings from his phone and is smiling down, now ignoring his best friend who is kneeling with his face on the floor.

“My legs were asleep and I tried getting up” he mumbles real matter of fact as he looks up, “why are you smiling like a pervert?”

Jackson ignores jinyoung, “Did you get on the chat already?” his excitement clearly visible.

“yeah it’s actually pretty cool,” Jinyoung instantly regrets his choice of words.

“Right! You should’ve just trusted me from the start! I already made a friend, his name is bambam. Isn’t that a cool name? Even mark is in the same chat but doesn’t talk much, but it’s still awesome right?”

“Chill jacks, yeah it’s great. There is a youngjae in my chat that is 20 and from LA, that’s strange right?” Jinyoung asks.

“hm it probably is our youngjae, he’s part of the study too.”

“What? He didn’t tell me anything, plus he wasn’t there yesterday” JInyoung now slightly confused.

“Um yeah because he was working, duh silly, but mark had already given him a laptop, so he’s good.”  
Jinyoung will probably text youngjae after he eats to confirm his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was alot of dialogue omg, but i introduced a few of the chat member, there's a total of 10 chat member! got7, bts, and mamamoo are what i've been listening to all day, and i just wanted to include them! Also, sorry im ending this chapter kind of weird, i didn't want it to get too boring lol next chapter will have some jinyoung/jb alone chat time :)


	3. Early Morning Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post another chapter today since its mostly just dialogue between jinyoung and jaebum. they're just being awkward. that's basically the entire chapter ^.^

There is nothing Jinyoung hates more than being awake so early in the morning on his days off from class. After he and Jackson ate dinner together, and confirming that Youngjae is in fact the same youngjae in the chat room, he went to bed fairly early at 11 PM. Thinking he’d be able to dream about a stress free life without Jackson or what Beyoncé’s concert would be like, but sadly not a single dream and was wide awake at 3 in the damn morning.

With no chance of going to back to sleep, jinyoung sat up and grabbed his phone from under his pillow to message the only person happy enough to be awake at this ungodly hour, Mr. sunshine himself, Youngjae. Youngae, who usually works (and enjoys) morning shifts from 5AM-11AM, is up at 3 to get ready, so Jinyoung decides to get on skype to maybe video chat before his friend goes into work.

What he didn’t expect though, was for JB to be online as well. “Should I say hello or would that be too weird since I’ve only known him for a day?” Jinyoung thinks to himself. “But if I ignore him, that’s kind of an asshole move, wouldn’t it-“

Before he starts to imagine every possible outcome, he gets a notification.

**1 new message from _imjb_**

_Imjb_ : hey isn’t it very early over there?

 _Bepjy_ : hi, yes its 3 am :”( what are you doing up so early?

Without a reply in 5 minutes, jinyoung gets anxious and thinks maybe he asked a personal question.

 _Bepjy_ : if it’s alright if I ask

 _Imjb_ : no sorry, my cat got into my clean clothes so I was trying to get her entertained with the millions of toys she has but chooses to not play with .-.

 _Imjb_ :  its 5AM here, and I stayed up all night writing music.

 _Bepjy_ : oh you have a cat? How lucky! We cant have pets in our dorms :// what kind of music do you write? If I remember right, you b-boy. Do you dance to your own music?? :)

 _Imjb_ : damn the dorms sucks, that’s why I’d rather live at home. yeah her name’s nora, she was a stray and just stayed, I think its because yugyeom keep leaving food outside my door -.- and no, I actually, this is kind of embarrassing, but I like writing more love songs than anything.

A feeling of sadness overtook jinyoung for a second, but he’s glad his new friend has a muse to write music about.

 _Bepjy_ : wow you and yugyeom must be really close :’) and I don’t think its embarrassing, its great you can express your feelings with music. I always thought if I fell in love with someone, I’d want to express it through dancing or singing.

 _Bepjy_ : sorry if that sounds too lame, its early and idk why im sharing weird stuff lol

 _Imjb_ : no no its fine, I’ve actually never told anyone about writing love songs so I feel the same way too. Let’s leave it at early morning confessions, shall we? Lol

 _Bepjy_ : ok :’D early morning confessions shall never be brought up to the other! lol

 _Imjb_ : and yugyeom and I are actually neighbors, so I have no choice but to be around him. But he’s a good kid, but when he’s with our other neighbor, kunpimook, they are too much .-.

 _Bepjy_ : Im sure you love him, just like how I hate my best friend almost always, but sometimes he can be pretty great!

 _Bepjy_ : you know, I was kind of scared to talk to you, well intimidated would be the better word lol

 _Imjb_ : what? Why? Is it because I don’t use emoticons like how everyone teases?

 _Bepjy_ : idk maybe, but im glad we’re talking, you seem pretty great :)

 _Imjb_ : thanks jinyoung

 _Imjb_ : you do too

 _Imjb_ : :)

 _Bepjy_ : omg is that a smiley face? I should screenshot this and show it to everyone!

 _Imjb_ : please don’t, they’ll destroy me. Its part of the early morning confessions that’ll stay between us right? lol

 _Bepjy_ :   ok sure jb, I’ll be merciful this time ^.^

 _Imjb_ : you can just call me by my name jaebum.. if you’d like

 _Bepjy_ : okay jaebum :) haha

 

Jinyoung and jaebum talked about many topics and realized they have very similar interest. They both have the same taste in movies: mostly action and comedy, but the occasional rom-com hits the heart. In music, jaebum is more hiphop but also listens to pop. They also were both forced into the research study by their best friends, but aren’t complaining because they both very much love and appreciate Beyoncé’s music. They messaged each other for 2 hours straight and either jinyoung was feeling more comfortable around jaebum or maybe it was the early morning talking that he decided to send jb a 10 second video of him singing. He of course used the back camera to not show his face and sang the first song that came to mind, earned it by the weeknd.

_[you make it look like its magic_

_Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you]_   

 _Imjb_ : wow jinyoung, you seriously can sing! I guess I’ll show my skills too. I’ll show you lyrics I’ve written.

In a picture was a notebook with writing all over, these lyrics were the focus of the photo:

_[Every day I think of seeing you. Everyday my heart skips a beat. Please always stay with me._

_I wonder every day, what I did to deserve you who always takes my side]_

_Bepjy_ : wow, that’s really cute. The person you’re dating must be really happy :’)

After the message sent did jinyoung realize he didn’t actually mean to type that out. Instant regret washed over him as he threw his phone under his pillows so he wouldn’t be able to read what jb replied. Forgetting to put his phone on silent though, he felt the vibrations of the new message. JInyoung didn’t want to cross the personal line just yet, by talking about relationships but he was also very curious as to the type of person jaebum would date. Would he even date a boy? Girl? Neither? Both?  Jinyoung decided to get up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth before he was faced with reading the message.

Stalling for a bit, 10 minutes had passed and he finally checked his phone to see he had 3 notifications. 1 from jaebum, 1 from jimin, and 1 from taehyung, who he added after yugyeom gave jinyoung all their user names on the group chat. Jinyoung decided to check the group messages first.

 _Jimininin_ : good morning everyone, im off to work hehe

 _Taetae_ : jimin come pick me up, take me to work too, I don’t want to go walking lol also, good morning everyone, especially jinyoung and youngjae who I have yet to meet :)

 _Bepjy_ : good morning, nice to meet you taehyung! Have a great day at work you two :”)

 _Imjb_ : morning

Once jinyoung saw jb’s reply, he hoped he didn’t think he was ignoring him. He quickly went back to their separate conversation to read the message.

 _Imjb_ : I actually wrote that song for my friend’s wedding

No answers were given about his dating situation, and jinyoung was both relieved and slightly disappointed. But now, should they continue on their own chat, or would jaebum prefer the group one, or both? Jinyoung decided to respond anyway.

 _Bepjy_ : oh wow, your friend must have really loved it then! If I really liked just the small part you sent me!!

 _Imjb_ : thanks jinyoungie. Im going to sleep for a bit now, but thanks for talking to me so early in the morning, I’ll talk to you later good night.   

Jinyoung always hated for strangers to use cute names with him, sounding almost condescending, but for once he did not take offense to it and thought it was kind of cute. He decided not to reply since jaebum probably already put his phone away to sleep. Jinyoung decided to get up and text Jackson to come over for breakfast since he was awake and strangely in a good mood.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think their friendship is finally starting :) and i can totally see jaebum adding more emoticons in the near future conversations. also, soon they will all group video chat, so that should be fun !!


	4. Group's first video chat

By the time jinyoung realized it, a month since the chat room started had already passed. He can honestly say that he and the chat members are now really close friends. Although Mark said the minimum amount to be online was an hour, he literally talks to them all the time. Sometimes it’d be the lot of them, which would get really hectic but enjoyable nonetheless. Other times, it’d be a few of them and the conversations would be more intimate, talking about family issues, their passions, and goals.

During the course of the month, jinyoung and jaebum shared their phone numbers during one of their early morning chats and texted routinely every day after. Usually jinyoung would wake up to a text from jaebum since he was two hours ahead. Or on days where jinyoung couldn’t fall asleep, or would wake up insanely early, he’d message jaebum and he’d always be awake. Jinyoung seriously thought jaebum never slept because if he wasn’t texting jinyoung really early or messaging the group chat, he was in class, or at his university’s music department writing music. Jaebum tells him he's more of a napper and is functional with very minimal sleep.

They began to send pictures and videos of anything and everything, but never showing each other’s faces. Jinyoung would send jaebum videos of him or youngjae singing and pictures of his school or anything he found cute or funny. Jaebum would send him pictures of lyrics he was working on, or videos of his cat playing. The first time jinyoung heard jb’s voice was in a video of his cat, who was stuck between a bookshelf and the ceiling, afraid of jumping down. Jinyoung heard the most heavenly deep laugh and jaebum saying ‘she’s so dumb sometimes.’ He clearly was over his hormonal pubescent phase, but when he heard jb’s voice, it was like a swarm of butterflies found their home in jinyoung’s stomach. At that point in time, he finally admitted to himself that he probably likes jaebum in a different way compared to the other chat members. ‘It’s the idea of someone giving me attention’, jinyoung justifies.  

Jinyoung never told Jackson or Youngjae about his private friendship, and he was sure Jaebum didn’t tell the other chat members because no one ever mentioned it. That is, until one day they both slipped up on the group chat, and the others definitely noticed.

 

 _Jimininin_ : I really really want to hear jinyoung hyung sing !! :( we’ve all heard youngjae sing, which is amazing, but not hyuung. Even Taehyung agrees with me!

 _Yugyyeom_ : that’s truuuuu. Jinyoung hyung, come on I’ll even let you see my new dance :”)

 _Urhopie_ : show us! Show us! Pleassse ^^

 _Moonstar_ : solar and I want to hear too, please oppa !!

 _Eatjin_ : jinyoung ah, just do it, it’ll calm everyone down lol

 _Imjb_ : it’s really nice, actually

 _Bepjy_ : but I’ve already seen you dance yugyeom lol

 _Cyjae_ : it really is super nice!! wait, you’ve heard him sing jb hyung?

 _Yugyeom_ : O.o ???? when have you seen me??!!!

 _Imjb_ : I sent him a video gyeom. and yes i have youngjae

 _Urhopie_ : why did jb get to hear and not us ????? :( why did jinyoung get to see yugyeoms new dance and not us??? So many questions and not enough answers!!

 _Jimininin_ : since when did you guys become besties and leave us all behind :”( I see hyungs, I see

 _Cyjae_ : nyoung I just got out of work, im going over in 5 minutes !!

 _Moonstar_ : omg I just got the best idea ever! Since me and solar are together rn, and so are jimin and taehyung, and jinyoung and youngjae will be too, lets all video chat!!?? So then we finally get to hear jinyoung sing kkkk

 _Yugyyeom_ : yess! Im walking over to jb hyung’s right now hehe

 _Eatjin_ : im in!

 _Urhopie_ : im jealous I don’t live near someone :(( lol but im down too !!

 _Cyjae_ : yay, that sounds awesome! See you guys in a few

 

Exactly 5 minutes later, Youngjae lets himself in, knowing jinyoung always leaves the door unlocked for him if he gives him a heads up. Walking into the small dorm kitchen where jinyoung was making tea, younjae sets down a bag with leftover scones and muffins from his morning shift on the counter and heads to the living room.

“nyoung, im going to set up the video call on my laptop, can you heat up some of the muffins for us?” youngjae asks as he sits down on the raggedy couch and starts to set up the video call.

Jinyoung doesn’t complain because his nerves start to kick in. He’s nervous about meeting everyone, about having to sing in front of all of them, but more importantly because he’s going to actually see jaebum. Throughout all their conversations, jinyoung has concluded that jaebum is in fact very attractive. He’s caring, has a beautiful voice, and charming that jinyoung has no doubt in mind that jaebum is a very beautiful person. He’s scared though, ‘what if im not what jaebum expected? I know we’re just friends but-’ his thought was cut off by youngjae calling out to him.

“hyung, everyone is on already, we’re just waiting on you.”

Jinyoung walks to the living room with a tray of pastries, and sits next to youngjae on the couch. The laptop was placed on the coffee table above a few pillows to have a better angle, and jinyoung couldn’t thank youngjae enough for doing that.

“Hi guys, im jinyoung” he says waving into the camera. Youngjae squeezes jinyoung’s thigh playfully (which catches jaebums attention), “hyung they know it’s you, you were the only one missing, and everyone already introduced themselves. That’s moonbyul on the left, then solar”

“Hi jinyoung oppa”, both girls say in unison. ‘They look so sweet” was jinyoung’s first impression.

“Next to them is jimin and taehyung”

“I’m jimin” the boy with black hair and an adorable voice grins, “this is taehyung, my bestfriend,” Jimin pushes the boy next to him slightly towards the camera.

“Hi hyung,” taehyung, with the complete opposite voice says while smiling and putting a peace sign to his right eye. ‘These boys are adorable’ jinyoung thinks.

Youngjae says something to the two New Yorkers, but jinyoung pays no mind as he is currently distracted by the boy in the middle screen. ‘That has to be jaebum’ he thinks, focusing on the boy with his hair styled up, showing his forehead. His eyes, very intimidating, yet warm. Jinyoung has never believed in love at first sight, hell, his previous boyfriends only happened because he thought that if he dated someone, he’d fall in love with them eventually. Yet, looking at the most handsome person he’s ever seen, he can’t help but push down on his stomach, to suppress the whirlwind that’s currently residing inside him.

Youngjae seems to take notice and asks if he’s feeling sick. Jinyoung shakes his head and tell youngjae to continue with the introductions.

“In the middle are yugyeom and jb”

“Hi hyuung”, the taller one speaks, “im yugyeom and hyung you’re like really cute, right jb hyung? Yugyeom turn to ask the boy next to him, apparently the one causing jinyoung so much pain right now.

Jaebum smiles, “hi jinyoung”.

Before a blush could appear on his cheeks, the boy in the screen next yugyeom and jaebum screams, “omg jb, we finally see you smile, and I have to say, it is kind of scary. Oh and hi jinyoung, im your hope, hoseok” smiling the brightest smile, that causes both jinyoung and youngjae to chuckle.

"shut up" he hears jb mumble. (cute. jinyoung thinks to himself)  

“And finally, at the far right, is jin hyung,” youngjae concludes his introductions, and jinyoung has to give him credit for remembering all their names and faces so quick. But then again, he is a barista so it’s in his nature.

“Hi jinyoung, its nice to finally see you,” Jin says calmly, smiling. If jinyoung wasn’t devoting his time to stealing glances of jaebum, he’d probably say Jin was the most handsome, giving off a very mature aura.

 With introduction finally over, yugyeom is the first to speak, “so jinyoung hyung, it’s time to finally show off the voice that is worthy of jb hyungs compliments.” Jinyoung blushes at that and turns to youngjae for some help.

“Just sing anything!” youngjae nudges his friend, “oh I know, sing the song I walked in on you singing last week, you made my goosebumps have goosebumps.”

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Yeah well I did, and you were great, so just sing a bit please,” youngjae puts his hands together and pouts, and jinyoung can’t deny him when he acts cute. “ugh I guess, you guys win.” With that, he hears every one cheering and decides to put all this emotions into it to give a proper performance.

_[climb on board. We’ll go slow and high tempo. Light and dark, hold me hard and mellow. I’m seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure. Nobody but you, ‘body but me, ‘body but us, bodies together. I’d love to hold you close, tonight and always. I’d love to wake up next to you.]_

By the time he stops singing, everyone remains quiet for a good minute or two. The anxiety within jinyoung rises so decides to ask what they thought.

Hoseok is the first to speak, but right after he wipes his eyes. “Jinyoung that was amazing, I can see why jb approved.”

“opppppa, will you marry me? We can sing all day every day!” Solar asks.

“Sorry, but I don’t date girls.” He chuckles, then freezes when he realizes he probably shared something too personal. But not a second later, he hears Jimin say “hyuuuung will you marry me? We can sing all day every day! Sorry Solar.” They entire group laughs at jimin teasing Solar, and jinyoung relaxes. Slightly embarrassed, jinyoung makes the mistake at looking towards the middle screen, and sees jaebum looking at him with fondness in his eyes. Jinyoung looks down to hide his tinted cheeks and smile (because jaebum probably isn’t staring at him), but is caught by yugyeom.

“oh my god hyung, you have eye wrinkles when you smile! Me and jb were just talking about how cute they are on people.” Then hoseok begins chanting for jinyoung to smile again since he missed it, and jinyoung laughs at how silly he’s being which makes his eyes wrinkle. Hoseok throws a victory fist in the air, and jinyoung faintly hears jaebum’s words.

“yeah, really cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it's finally progressing! They finally all saw each other, and jinyoung and jaebum may or may not have fallen in love at first sight with each other lol i wanted jinyoung to sing a more powerful ballad but zayn crept up in my head .-. lol thank you for still reading!


	5. You're Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post this chapter today bc i dont think i'll be able to post tomorrow. ah! there is some text messaging here, so the left is jaebum and the right is jinyoung. anyway i think this one is really cute, enjoy!

After 2 hours or so of random conversations, singing and dancing sessions, the girls are the first to sign off but not without promising to talk to them all soon. Right after almost everyone logs off except for yugyeom/jaebum, and youngjae/jinyoung, mostly because youngjae and yugyeom have been talking nonstop with jaebum and jinyoung occasionally adding to the conversation. Of course, jinyoung is not complaining, because he gets the opportunity to stare at Jaebum and if he gets caught, he can just pretend he was focusing on Yugyeom speak. Although that opportunity gets cut short by the ringing of yugyeom’s cell phone, which is his mother asking to buy a few groceries for her. Sadly, yugyeom and JB bid their farewells but not before Yugyeom gives youngjae and jinyoung his number. Youngjae promises to text him in a bit to continue their conversation, and jinyoung just waves at the boys across the screen until the call is ended.

“Holy fuck they’re hot”

“Language Youngjae!” Jinyoung chuckles, because when they met 2 years ago at a Star Wars movie marathon on campus, youngjae would turn red just saying the word ‘damn’. But now, he’s proud of himself for being a positive(ish) influence on the kid.

“Well it’s true! Yugyeom is really attractive oh my god Jb is hella hot too but yugyeom tho, I should have changed before coming here,” youngjae pouts.

“You look great jae, do you have a crush on yugyeom?”

“Did I make it obvious that I was attracted to him? Should I not text him? Well its too late for that,” he shows his phone to jinyoung, staring at the notification from a one, yugy☼. Jinyoung thinks youngjae is too adorable.

“No you didn’t, I couldn’t even tell.”

“Yeah that’s because you kept staring at Jb, I thought I almost had to close your mouth before you started drooling,” Youngjae laughs as he gets up to stretch.

“Was I that obvious?” Jinyoung decides not to deny it since he can’t lie to his friend. “I’ve actually been texting him and I think I might have a crush on him jae. I’ve never had a crush on anyone, I don’t know what to do!”    

“Don’t worry, he was staring at you just as much” youngjae winks and grabs his laptop heading for the door. “I have some homework to do so I’m gonna head to my room, you could come over for dinner if you want. I think my roommate is cooking spaghetti tonight.”  

“Nah I’m good, thanks youngjae I’ll just eat something here.” But jinyoung was talking to closed ears as he sees youngjae smiling at his phone and waving back to jinyoung as he heads for his dorm room. Jinyoung heads to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal, thinking about how his new friends really seem to fit how they look, one in particular. While jinyoung leaned against his kitchen counter with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, his phone vibrates in his pockets, scaring him and almost choking to death. He thought it was Jackson, because he literally just saw youngjae and was about ready to call him and hand him an earful. What shocked him even more was the fact that he had a text from jaebum.

 

 

I think yugyeom likes youngjae. A lot.   

What??? Really?!!

That’s so cute because youngjae wouldn’t stop saying how attractive yugyeom is lol

Yeah I came shopping with him, but im being completely ignored

because he’s texting youngjae. He even saved his name as ‘cutejae♥’ lol

 

Youngjae saved yugyeoms under ‘yugy☼’ omg haha

They’re so cute, it disgustingly gross.

Jinyoung, hoping to believe youngjae words that jaebum was also looking at him throughout the group chat, decided to push the friend line just a little.

They are cute! So what do you have my name saved under? :))

‘jinyoung’ why? What am I saved under?

Honestly jinyoung didn’t expect anything more or less from jaebum, but it would have been nice to have at least some emoticon next to his name.

Not even an emoticon :’( I see JB I see lol

And you’re saved under ‘jaebumie^.^’

Why, is that weird?

No its fine, if you like it.

Ok, I changed your name.

Its jinyoungie(≧∇≦), bc of your eye wrinkles

You did the same thing as me though

But its cute, so you’re forgiven hehe

You’re cute

Jinyoung literally read the message over 20 times to make sure it was real. The guy who is too good looking for his own good, just told jinyoung he was cute. ‘how should I reply, should I tell him he’s hot or is that too forward? Maybe he just thinks im cute like a pet or little brother ughh’ Jinyoung’s mind is going haywire trying to come up with a response. Without realizing, 5 minutes had passed, and what broke his trance was another message from jaebum.

Sorry if that was too weird.  

No no don’t be, you’re cute too

I mean, you’re very attractive

I mean, I’ll just stop embarrassing myself now lol /).(\

You really are cute :)

And your voice is amazing!

The cute text messages continued throughout the night and jinyoung was around 78% positive that he and jaebum were flirting, but he’d have to confirm it with Jackson and Youngjae when they come over tomorrow. One possibility could be that that is just jaebum’s nature, at first glance he does look like a ladies man. Jinyoung sighs, deciding to end his night on a positive note and to go bed before he starts to wonder impossibly negative situations.

 

 

Waking up at 6 AM, didn’t bother jinyoung as much as it should have. It was the weekend, but he had no homework. He was hungry, but Jackson would be coming over in an hour with food, and youngjae would be coming a bit later. And for once, he woke up happy, thinking about his conversation with jaebum the day before. Jinyoung gets up to shower and get ready. He decides to wear the sweatshirt Jackson had bought for both he and youngjae. It had the lyrics ‘I twirl on them haters’ from Beyoncé’s formation. Deciding to take a selfie, he smiles so bright his eye wrinkles show and throws a peace at the camera, approving of the picture, he goes to send it to youngjae and Jackson. While looking at his contacts, he thought ‘why not send it to Jaebum as well? He does like Beyoncé, and we’ve already seen each other’.

A few minutes later his phone vibrates with 4 notifications awaiting him.  The first is a message from youngjae: “hyuung I’ll wear mine too hehe. See you in a bit” The second is from Jackson: “im outside the building, come help me with the drinks.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he walks outside his dorm room, waiting for Jackson at the elevator. He sees that the last two messages are from jaebum. One is a selfie, and the other is a message. The selfie itself was a godsend, jaebum looked sleepy yet smiling slightly with his hair down, wearing a muscle shirt and glasses with nora in the background. The message was also very cute, “it’s too hot for sweaters here :/”. A simple emoticon made jinyoung’s stomach flutter, because he knew jaebum never sent them to anyone.

Jinyoung hears the elevator ring, and types a quick message to jaebum before putting him phone in his pocket.   

aw nora looks really cute today :-)

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be angsty (but not too much)!! jinyoung gets drunk, jb gets jealous after seeing a video of jinyoung with jackson, and they video chat by themselves, please look forward to it ^.^


	6. let's get drunk (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da! so i lied and actually had time to write today and decided to post this chapter! it got kind of long, so i split it into 2 parts. this will probably be one of the shortest chapters. this is just leading into the good stuff, i swear :") also thank you all for liking and commenting, it makes my heart really happy lol <3

“Dude, he totally likes you” are Jackson’s first words after he’s read all the messages and jinyoung and youngjae fill him in on everything. It’s currently noon and they are all bumming it in jinyoungs living room. Jaebum had replied early to their previous conversation with a tongue emoji, and jinyoung has yet to respond.

“I told you!” youngjae points at jinyoung like he knew all along, which he did, but still, jinyoung didn’t appreciate the gloating.  

“Ok, but so what? He’s all the way in texas, its not like I can confess and we automatically start dating! We don’t even know for sure if he likes me-“

“He does. Yugyeom told me.” Both jinyoung and Jackson turn to youngjae, and the boy just shrugs, like it’s no big deal. “So just tell him how you feel.”

“um ok sure, but how does that even work, we can’t go on dates or touch each other?? Likes whats the point.” Jinyoung sighs and goes to the kitchen to drink some water.

“Dude almost all relationships are now online, like it’s no big deal.” Jackson speaks louder for jinyoung to hear, “plus I hear video sex is really hot.” Jinyoung can hear youngjae choking on his saliva and Jackson laughing while apologizing.

Jinyoung returns to the living room and hits Jackson behind the head, “stop scarring my baby”, he goes to pat youngjae’s back for comfort. “youngjae doesn’t need to be hearing about your sexual endeavors.”

“ Hyung, I know about all this stuff, it just caught me off guard.” Youngjae puffs his cheeks. Honestly, the boy will never not be cute.

The boys have lunch together, then laze around for a few hours, until there’s a knock on the door at around 6PM.  It turns out to be Mark, who invited Jackson to a party in their dorms and by association jinyoung and youngjae got invited. The three friends look at each other for a good minute, before getting up to head to the party.

“whoa. You guys were just talking without speaking.” Mark was impressed and the three other boys just shrug.

The party was actually down the hall from Jinyoung’s dorm, so he didn’t have a problem with going because he could always come back whenever he was over it, or he could drink all he wanted and would feel safe knowing he lived down the hall. Jinyoung was feeling very confused about jaebum, and just wanted to get drunk for a change. The last time he drank alcohol was when he and Jackson were 18, they snuck into a club which turned out to be a gay club, and where unknowingly, they both came out to each other when they both saw the other making out with a random guy. Later that night, they cuddled together and the only word spoken was by Jackson. A faint “nice” was said, and somehow they both understood the implication of that small word.   

When they entered the crowded room, all 4 of them head for the kitchen and jinyoung pulls youngjae close, “I know you’re 20, but youre still underage, so no drinking ok?” Although there were people probably younger and drinking, he still felt the need to protect youngjae from drunken inhibitions. Youngjae nods, not planning to drink from the start, he grabs a cup and fills it with soda. Jinyoung on the other hand, fills his cup 3/4th up with vodka and a fourth with sprite, he turns to see jackson’s cup, which is filled to the top with only tequila, they were ready to turn the fuck up!

By 9PM, jinyoung and Jackson were so wasted, youngjae decided with the help of mark to take them back to jinyoungs dorm. “They’re such light-weights oh my god” youngjae is almost embarrassed of them.

They get back to the dorm and they throw the two best friends on the couch. Jinyoung punches Jackson, but then snuggles close to him, while Jackson is telling them a story of when jinyoung found one of jackson’s butt plugs. Mark and youngjae just laugh and Mark says goodnight to youngjae and apologizes as he has to head back home. Youngjae, just waves it off and walks mark to the door. As he’s heading back to his friends, he phone rings and receives a video call request from yugyeom.  He naturally accepts and is greeted by yugyeom and jaebum, who are in pajamas which makes youngjae remember his two friends might have killed each other by now.

“oh my god, hi guys! One second ok, I have to change jinyoung and Jackson out of their clothes, I think they spilled something on themselves, hopefully its water because gross.”

“why are you changing their clothes for them, are they okay?” jaebum asks worrisome.

Youngjae laughs full heartedly,” oh no, they’re just drunk. They didn’t let me drink so im taking care of them, wanna see?” Before they can reply, youngjae flips to the back camera, to show jinyoung practically on top of Jackson, taking off his shirt.

“Jackson take it off!” jinyoung slurs, “You’re not going to sleep on my bed with dirty clothes on.”

Youngjae turns the camera back on him, and he notices a scowl on jb’s forehead. Yugyeom just laughs and says “im going to remind jinyoung hyung of this on the group chat later.”

Jaebum apparently did not find it amusing and announces, “im going to head to bed now,” and leaves youngjae and yugyeom alone.

“I thought you weren’t sleepy and wanted to see jinyoung hyung” yugyeom calls out to jaebum. With no response, he turns to the screen and whispers to youngjae (just in case jb might hear), “I think he thinks jinyoung hyung and your friend are dating or at least fucking. He’s so easy to read” they both chuckle.

“don’t worry, I’ll let jinyoung know in a bit, once he’s almost sobered up, he’ll probably call him to explain or something” youngjae says. “You look really cute in your pj’s by the way.”

Yugyeom blushes and asks “are you drunk too?”

“Nope” youngjae smiles.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, i totally wanted jackson and mark to have a moment, but they will, later! also, yugyeomie and youngjae are also progressing ^^ they're my rare pairing, and i love them! next chapter, jinyoung calls jb and feelings are shared :O


	7. lets get drunk (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably post another tonight since I'm not happy with this one and then another maybe friday or sunday since i have alot of work to catch up on :// although its part two, they dont drink in this one lol ps your comments and likes really motivate me, so thank you all, i love you guys ^^

After 30 minutes of youngjae convincing jinyoung to shower, he emerges from the bathroom, slightly less intoxicated, yet coherent enough to understand that he has to clear up the misunderstanding with jaebum. Although he and Jackson are best friends, the most they’ve ever done is cuddling and hand holding, which is still within friend limits, but he guesses it could look like more than just friendship to others.

Jinyoung opts out of a shirt since the alcohol he consumed earlier is wrapping him up in an internal heated blanket, and decides to wear his shortest pair of shorts to uphold at least some decency. If it wasn’t for the alcohol in his system, he’d most definitely be covered from head to toe trying not to embarrass himself in front of jaebum. But with liquid courage, he sits on his bed with crossed legs, and sets the laptop in front of him. Forgetting about Jackson and youngjae in the next room, he video dials Jaebum.

“Jinyoung wh- what are you wearing?“ Jinyoung can hear the sharpness of Jaebum’s tongue, “did you just get fucked and then call me?”

If he didn’t find jaebum extremely attractive before, when he’s angry, jinyoung concludes, Jaebum is fucking hot.

Jinyoung giggles and shakes his head, “I didn’t get fucked tonight, I don’t want to sleep with anyone here.” Jaebum doesn’t seem to read too much into his words, and Jinyoung is slightly disappointed. It was probably the alcohol making him feel hot, but seeing jaebum in a black muscle shirt and noticing the red boxer line where the camera barely reaches, Jinyoung is definitely feeling severely light headed.  

“oh. Then who was that you were undressing earlier?” Jaebum asks with the spite from before gone, just curiosity remaining.

Jinyoung brings his knees to his chest and circles his bedsheets with his fingers to avoid drooling over jaebum, “That’s just Jackson, he’s my best friend. Don’t misunderstand ok, we don’t like each other like that, he’s like my brother.” Jinyoung looks up at the screen and sees Jaebum looking at him with a darkness in his eyes that can’t keep back the shiver that goes up his spine.

“Jaebumie ~~~ “

“I believe you.” Jaebum smiles.

Jinyoung shakes his head, “it’s not that, you just- you just look fucking hot right now.” To that Jaebum laughs, “I’m just wearing what I usually wear to bed, we should be talking about you. You look so beautiful jinyoungie.” Fuck. Jinyoung was now completely sober, hyper-aware of the vulnerability in his choice of wardrobe.

 “I was hot so I didn’t want to wear clothes.” He didn’t know why he was justifying himself.

“You look just as good with clothes on, but fuck. I don’t think I’ll be able to talk much longer if you stay like this.”

Jinyoung, unaware of what he meant, leaned towards the laptop as to hear better, “huh?”

“Don’t make me say it, it’s embarrassing.” Jinyoung caught the blush Jaebum was sporting. Without saying anything else, jaebum tilted his camera lower to show jinyoung he was most definitely wearing only boxers, and he was certainly almost completely hard.  

“fuck.” Jinyoung whispers as he stares long enough to imprint the image to his long term memory, because who knows when he’d actually get another chance to be blessed with such a scene.  Jaebum faces the screen back to him and notices jinyoung lick his lips as he palms his dick over his shorts.

“I think.. I like you. A lot.” Jinyoung now sitting on his knees and giving Jaebum the most heavenly view possible. Jaebum looks up to jinyoung’s eyes, down towards his chest, and falling on the prominent bulge visible through his shorts that leave nothing to the imagination, not that Jaebum is complaining. “and not just because you’re hot as hell, but I really like talking to you and I like that you send me emoji’s, and I like that you got jealous of Jackson. And youngjae told me that yugyeom told him that you like me too. And I don’t know what im trying to say. Yes I do though-“

“Jinyoung.”

“ I like you jaebum and I don’t want to be just your friend like all the other chat member. But if you don’t like long distance or whatever I get-”

“Jinyoungie.” Jaebum raises his voice a bit to talk over Jinyoung’s speech. “Jinyoung, I like you a lot yes. But I don’t want you to regret saying this after you’ve been drinking. We can talk once you wake up. If you still remember this conversation, and if you still like me, then we can talk about being more than friends. Okay?”

“I’m not drunk anymore though.” Jinyoung puffs out his cheeks. “But okay, I’ll call right when I wake up so you don’t chicken out.”

“Okay jinyoungie” jaebum chuckles “ go to sleep now.”

“Fine. g’night bumie.” Jinyoung waves, and Jaebum disconnects.

Not even seconds later he lunges out of bed to go find his best friends. He finds them lying on his couch with Jackson's head on Youngjae’s lap and the younger boy singing a song while brushing his fingers through Jackson’s hair. If jinyoung didn’t know better, he’d think they were an actual item.       

“GUUUYS! JAEBUM LIKES ME!” Jinyoung throws himself on top of his friends, earning a yelp from Jackson, who is now sitting up right.

“We know. We heard you ‘I like you jaebum, I want to date you, and take your dick like a pro-‘”

“Fuck off, I didn’t say that.” JInyoung punches Jackson and youngjae just laughs, “congrats nyoung, you got yourself a boyfriend, and a really hot one !”

"Next time you guys video chat, let me know, so i can see what he looks like."

“Thanks jae, but we’re not dating yet. He told me to call him in the morning because he thought I was drunk. And i guess Jackson” Jinyoung groans. 

“You are though. Light weight.” Jackson shakes his head and tisks.

Youngjae can’t help but laugh out loud, “Jackson you are too, you were talking about your butt plu-“

“okay thank you youngjae for that, but let’s not roast anyone tonight please.” Jackson covers youngjae’s mouth with his hand until the younger nods and drops the topic.

Jinyoung decides to rush to bed and sleep as quick as he can, so he can finally talk to Jaebum.

 

Sleeping for only a few hours, Jinyoung is wide awake at 4AM.   With a killer headache and stomach ache, he decides to call Jaebum nonetheless. He wanted to make sure Jaebum knew that he remembered their entire conversation, and although embarrassed of not having a filter last night, he was glad he actually said what he was feeling.

 

He decided on a regular phone call, because he knew he looked and felt like death itself. ‘Would he even be up right now, it’s like 6 there. Is that too desperate. Whatever’. He pushes dial and waits for the line.

_Ring, ring, ring_

“Hello?” hearing Jaebum’s morning groggy voice, and it's everything Jinyoung knew it would be and more.

JInyoung is brought back to earth, worried he woke him up “oh my god, did I wake you up? Fuck, im sorry. I’ll call you later ok.”

“No it’s fine, let’s talk. What’s up?” Jinyoung knew Jaebum was going to make him say everything all over again.

“I remember everything. And I still like you.. very much so.” Hiding a blush he knew Jb couldn’t see, and thankful for that.  

“You’re so damn cute Jinyoung. And I should probably apologize. Im sorry for getting jealous, its not like we’re dating or anything, I had no right.” Jaebum speaks softly, almost unsure of himself.

“I thought that’s what this call was for?” Jinyoung asks doubtfully wondering if jaebum didn’t want to date him anymore.

As if he reading Jinyoung’s mind, “no no don’t get me wrong, I really want to date you. I want to date the fuck out of you jinyoungie, but yesterday we weren’t dating and I don’t want you to think im some kind of crazy jealous person.”   

“So does this mean we’re dating now?” Jinyoung grins widely, and it’s like Jaebum could see him because he asks “Are your eyes crinkling right now? I wish I could see you right now.” Jinyoung can imagine Jaebum pouting which he thinks is too adorable. “But yes that’s the plan, would you be my boyfriend jinyoung?”  

“Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend Jaebum.”

 

“KYAAAAAAA OH MY GOD OUR NYOUNGIE HAS A BOYFRIEND NOW, YOUNGJAE TAKE OUT THE BOTTLES, LETS CELEBRATE.” Jackson yells, and Jinyoung’s pretty sure the entire dorms and Jaebum heard him.

“Hyung, tell JB he better not break your heart!” Youngjae yells loud enough for only jinyoung and Jaebum to hear.

“Tell him, I will won’t” Jaebum chuckles and Jinyoung rolls his eyes, trying to think of way to kill his friends without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to make it more sexy, but since they weren't really dating, it didn't feel right to me. anyway, i think jackson and youngjae would make the greatest friends to have, i love them so much! next chapter, they tell the group chat they're dating, and they have a skype date (where they just watch netflix and sleep together lol). it's going to be cute, hopefully!


	8. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a time skip, but only a month! it's short but i really like this one, so i hope you guys do too ^^ also if this reaches 100 kudos, I plan on making a jb focus chapter so like like like :")

Two months since the study began has past, and although the experiment itself will end soon, the entire group decided to continue being friends after it was all done. Jinyoung is curious to know if that was what Mark had intended from the study, or if he just got lucky with the amazing group of people in the chat. Either way, Jinyoung no longer felt lonely or left out for that matter. The group began to have hangouts that were mostly movie nights, where they all decided on a movie (which usually took days in advance), and then they’d get on skype. It was a good way to stay connected if you happened to miss something that occurred while you were away from the chat.

This particular saturday night, the groups’ agenda was the following: watch Dirty Dancing, discuss Beyoncé’s concert and things to do that night, oh and tell the group he and Jaebum have been dating for a month now. They wanted to tell them sooner, but they figured a chance where they were all online was best and the 2 previous movie nights were really hectic that they just pushed it back.  

Jinyoung and Jaebum talk, text, and facetime almost every day. Jinyoung first though he’d annoy Jb if he kept bothering him all day, but Jinyoung quickly realized that his boyfriend really loved seeing or hearing him whenever he could. If a day went by and they didn’t get a chance to see each other, they would send each other selfies with captions that said “I miss you jaebumie :**” or “I bet you looked beautiful today babe.” Jinyoung thought being called babe was cute, but when he actually heard Jaebum say it over video chat, he had to end the chat early because his body wasn’t ready. If he had to explain how an orgasm felt, he'd say it was the way Jaebum says babe. Jaebum definitely picked up on how Jinyoung reacted to the pet name, and now uses it interchangeably with his name.

The pictures they sent each other went from G rated, to pg-13, and now they are currently at a nice, sexually frustrating nc-17, which is mostly shirtless pictures, never below the waist though. Jaebum sends Jinyoung pictures of himself that include his beautifully sculpted jaw line, which Jinyoung believes is more on the mature rated side, because it definitely keeps Jinyoung up all night. And Jinyoung realizes Jaebum loves seeing his collarbones, so hell send him snaps just to tease him. They haven’t done anything too sexual besides that one time Jinyoung was drunk and got a glimpse of what Jaebum was packing. But if Jaebum asked, Jinyoung was sure he’d be up for anything, he was just too shy to initiate anything, especially since he was so new to the online dating scene.

 Jaebum and Jackson also finally met (well, had a proper conversation) on skype, and Jackson turned out to be Jaebum’s biggest fan when he saw a video of him b-boying, and Jaebum asked Jackson if he would rap a song he wrote, after hearing Jackson in the background freestyling while video chatting Jinyoung one night. Jinyoung should have been jealous Jaebum wasn’t paying attention to him, but he was glad his best friend and boyfriend got along so well.

So now that the movie ended on the group chat, and Hoseok done crying (because “they literally had the time of their lives”), it was time to discuss the Beyoncé concert. Their universities all provided them with tickets, and they decided to have a meet up before it started.

“You guys can all fly to Dallas, and can stay with Jaebum, since his parents are going to be gone that week and his house is huge! We'll pick you guys up from the airport that morning, then we can take two cars to the concert at night, which is two hours away but we can sing and talk on the drive. And then we can drop you guys back off the next night at the airport” Yugyeom offers “I’ll stay over too, since I wouldn’t want to miss all the fun.”

“Would that be okay Jb?” Jin asks.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me, if you’re all down?”

“HELL YEAH” was the consensus.  

“Oh, can two of my friends also stay there?” Jinyoung remembers that Jackson and Mark will also be going.

“Sure babe.” Jaebum replies and both he and Jinyoung froze realizing they just dug themselves a shared grave.

“BABE??”

“Who’s babe?”

“JB HYUNG ARE YOU DATING JINYOUNG HYUNG?”

“OPPA WHYYYYY”

“HYUUUUNG I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED.”

Comments start shooting at them like wildfire, and yugyeom and youngjae can’t help but laugh. Jinyoung sighs and was about to speak, when Jaebum answered their questions.

“Yes, me and Jinyoung have been dating for about a month now.” Jaebum says. The group, clearly not happy with the response they got, start bombarding Jinyoung with questions.

“Oh my god, does Jb even send you a smiley face? A kissy face? A heart?”

“Did he ask you out real macho style like “yo Jinyoung, let’s date?”

“What do you guys even talk about? Jb oppa probably doesn’t even like anything.”

“What do you even like about Jb hyung?” this question coming from Yugyeom earns himself a slap on the back of his head from Jaebum himself.

Jinyoung just giggles and decides to give them enough information to shut them up. “Jaebum is really nice. He does send me emoticons now, which he’s had time to practice. And he asked me out after I embarrassed myself and confessed first. We have a lot of things in common, so I’m never bored.”

“And I like everything about him.” Jinyoung smiles and looks at Jaebum, who gives him a warm smile.

“Gross, I didn’t want to know all that about Jb hyung” Taehyung makes a disgusted sound and they all laugh.  

“But congratulations, you both are hot, so im jealous.” Jimin says, and earns an elbow jab from taehyung. “what? Its true!”

“I guess it’s time we all go now, so the love birds can have some alone time now.” Hoseok winks. “we’ll talk later!”

With that they all leave the chat, and Jaebum facetimes Jinyoung right after.

“Sorry, I blew our cover.” Jaebum says.

“no it’s fine, we we’re going to tell them anyways,” Jinyoung smiles. “Do you want to watch another movie together or-“ his sentence is cut off by a yawn.

“If you’re sleepy you can go to sleep babe.”

“No I want to talk to you.” Jinyoung gives a tired smile.

“Fine, I’ll stay on until you fall asleep, okay?”

“mm” Jinyoung, lies under his covers to get comfy. “bumie?”

Jinyoung already in the sleepy-secret-telling phase, equivalent to that of a drunk because truths start to slip from his mouth.

“Yes Jinyoung?”

“Do you like me?” he says with his eyes already closed.

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at his adorable boyfriend “Of course I do.”

“hm but do you think of me in a dirty way, like how I think of you?”

Realizing Jinyoung is probably more asleep then anything,still, he replies honestly, “more then you can imagine.”

 

“Jaebumie.. how do we have sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they didn't get to have a date, but i thought it was still cute. ^^ later, they'll open up about their past relationships and kinks and whatnot, im excited to write it! lol so I have a question for you guys: do you think they should do the sexy before they meet or after?? I'm still not sure :// so I'd appreciate the feedback :')


	9. Can you wait an hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I DID IT, I FINALLY WROTE THE SEXINESS. Although it's still very fluffy, its smut lol I keep lying about when im going to be posting, sorry <3 but i really wasn't going to post today, but all day at work i kept thinking about it and just wrote it :)

The next morning, Jinyoung wakes up very well rested and sends Jaebum a good morning text before heading for the shower. Once he’s out, he changes into a new pair of pajamas since he has no plans for the day. Going back into his room, he grabs his phone, jumps into his bed, and finds a text from Jaebum asking if he could call him. Normally Jaebum never asks, and just calls himself, which is making Jinyoung a little anxious.

Jinyoung calls and the phone rings twice before his boyfriend answers. “Good morning Jaebum, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung already worried.

Jaebum chuckles, “Good morning Jinyoung, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to know if you remember what you asked me last night.”

“About wanting to watch another movie?” Jinyoung asks, upset with himself for falling asleep on his boyfriend and hoping he wasn’t mad. “Are you mad at me because I fell asleep? I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”

“No no, I’m not angry and it’s not about that. After that, you asked me some personal questions and I was curious to know if you remembered?”

“Oh god” Jinyoung groans, “What did I ask?”

“You asked me how we have sex.” Jaebum laughs and continues, “I wasn’t sure if you meant like in general ‘how do two men have sex’ or like ‘how do you and I have sex since we’re far away from each other’.”

“I know how two men have sex, I’m not a virgin Jaebum.” Jinyoung responds trying not to sound completely and utterly embarrassed.

“So it was the second one?” Jinyoung knows for a fact Jaebum is grinning on the other end of the line. All Jinyoung wants to do is hide beneath all his pillows even though he knows his boyfriend can’t see him. 

“You even told me you think of me in a dirty way. And here I thought, I was dating a very innocent boy.” Jinyoung swears Jaebum is trying to kill him of embarrassment today.

“I’m not innocent” Jinyoung muffles through his pillows. “and it’s your fault for being so fucking attractive.”

“So I guess you didn’t hear me say that I thought about you in a dirty way so fucking much too.” Jaebum says in a lower octave then usual.

Jinyoung probably caused himself whiplash by how fast he sat up. “Really, you do?” Jinyoung, honestly surprised, asks.

“Of course I do. You’re so goddamn beautiful, and sexy, and handsome. Every time you send me a picture, insanely perverted thoughts come to my head, and I hate that I act like a 15 year old boy.”

“Have you touched yourself looking at my pictures?” Jinyoung didn’t know where this courage was coming from, probably from not having to look into Jaebum’s piercing gaze, but he was going with it. It’s 10 in the morning but fuck it, he has nothing to do and Jaebum’s turning him on.

“Jinyoung.”

“What? Please I really want to know Jaebumie.” Hook. Line. Sinker. Jinyoung knows he’s got Jaebum.

“Of course I do. Don’t you?” _Fuck._ Jinyoung thought he’d be the one asking the questions. “Babe?” _Double fuck_.

“I-I haven’t yet. I thought you’d think it’d be weird.”

“I wouldn’t, but now I feel like a pervert.” Jaebum groans.

“No, don’t, it’s hot.” Jinyoung definitely thinks it’s hot, and so does the semi that growing in his pants. He unconsciously palms himself through his pj’s and lets out a whispered “Fuck.” Though not silent enough that Jaebum hears.

“Babe, are you hard right now?” Jaebum purrs into the phone. _Fuck it_ , Jinyoung thinks. “Yea.”

“ _Fuck_.” Jaebum growls. “Babe I promised yugyeom I’d go work out with him right now so we can’t do anything, but I’ll call you in 2 hours, no fuck it, I’ll call in an hour, okay?”       

“bumie” Jinyoung’s voice clearly full of want.

“Fuck. Jinyoung don’t touch yourself until I call you okay. I want you to cum, but with me. You can wait one more hour right?”

“mm ok. jaebumie?”

“Yeah?”

“Hurry.”

“One hour babe. I’ll call you ok?” Jinyoung hums in response and ends the call. Honestly, not touching himself in a month was nothing compared to this excruciating hour wait. Once they started dating, Jinyoung didn’t want to get off by pleasuring himself, it was like he was still single, so he was just waiting for the day Jaebum would bring it up.

Getting out of bed, Jinyoung goes to change his clothing, because if he was going to video chat with Jaebum, he didn’t want his boyfriend to get turned off by pj’s with bears all over. He goes for an oversized tshirt and shorts that would be easy to take off. Jinyoung sends a text to Jackson and Youngjae not to come over today and decides to be honest with the reason, just so they won’t ask so many questions.   

IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU, DON’T COME OVER TODAY.

I’M GOING TO HAVE PHONE/WEB SEX WITH JAEBUM. DON’T RESPOND AND I’LL GIVE YOU GUYS DETAILS TOMORROW!

 

Jinyoung was positive they were both dying to ask him million and more questions, but his friends would have to wait until tomorrow.

 

 

Finally, after an hour passed, Jaebum sends him a selfie, and a message saying “I’m going to take a shower, then I’ll video call you." Jinyoung would have agreed, but once he opened the picture, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. Jaebum was in his bathroom, with only basketball shorts on and his abs glistening with sweat.

Jinyoung decides to press his luck, and video call his boyfriend on his laptop. After what seemed like an eternity, Jaebum answers the call, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Jaebumie I can’t wait anymore.” Jinyoung tilts the screen in front of him down, to show his dick pressing against the waist band of his shorts.

“Shit.” Jinyoung sees Jaebum press his palm against the towel. “I’m sweating and look gross, let me take a quick shower babe.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Baby please~~ you don't, you look so hot right now” Jinyoung’s mind is completely clouded with lust that nothing is going to stop him from getting the pleasure he needs today. Never having used pet names before, Jinyoung sees the effect it had on Jaebum.

“ _Fuck_. Jinyoung. Give me a sec okay?” Jaebum sits down on his desk chair, and places the laptop on his desk at an angle so Jinyoung has complete view of his body. Jinyoung does the same, he sets his laptop a little bit in front of him on top of a few pillows and stretches his legs apart, giving Jaebum a view that he knew would get this event rolling.

Jaebum growls as he gets a better view of Jinyoung with flushed cheeks and pupils blown, palming himself while looking straight at him. “Jinyoungie, take your shirt off for me.” Jaebum commands and all Jinyoung can think is _fucking finally_.

Jinyoung removes his shirt in record time, and Jaebum can’t help but grin, “you’re too cute jinyoungie-”

“I’m not cute.” Jinyoung pouts.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Jaebum laughs. “You’re too cute jinyoungie, and so fucking sexy at the same time. It’s not fair I can’t be there with you, to keep you from other people seeing you, to hug you, to fucking kiss you.” Jinyoung moans, and goes to put his hand inside his shorts but is stopped by his boyfriend’s deep voice.

“Don’t touch yourself yet babe. Touch your nipples first, can you do that for me jinyoungie?” Jinyoung nods. “Good, lick a finger and play with one of your nipples, and pinch the other one.” Jinyoung pants and looks at Jaebum who has the same look of pleasure in his eyes. “Babe you look so good. Your nipples are so pink and cute. Fuck. I wish I could kiss you, and leave marks all over your beautiful skin."

Jinyoung, now a moaning mess from only touching his nipples and Jaebum’s sweet nothings, starts to beg Jaebum. “bumie. Please. Please.”

“Okay jinyoungie, take off your shorts now.”

Jinyoung slides his shorts and boxers off in one fast motion, and Jaebum moans when hears the slap of jinyoung’s erection hitting his stomach. Jinyoung grabs a hold of his shaft with his right hand and looks straight at Jaebum. He bites his bottom lip and drags his hand down, to give himself a bit of relief. Noticing that Jaebum is still in his towel, Jinyoung lets go of his dick and looks at Jaebum.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“You too.”

Jaebum quickly catches on and asks, “What do you want me to do babe? Tell me and I’ll do anything.”

“Take the towel off.”

Jaebum removes the towel, and Jinyoung doesn’t know whether to thank the gods for blessing his boyfriend with a gorgeous, thick and long dick, or curse at them because he can’t physically touch it.

“No need to stare babe” Jaebum smirks “This.” He grabs the head of his leaking cock and drags down, “Is all yours.”

“Fuck Jaebum. I think I’m going to cum soon.”

“Not yet babe. Sit on your knees, I want a better look at your beautiful cock.” Jinyoung complies as he sits up and stares into the screen. Watching Jaebum’s abs contracting as he jerks himself off is almost enough to push Jinyoung into pure ecstasy.

“bumie. Baby, I-I can’t. I need t-to cum.”

“Okay, let’s cum together.” As they stare into each other’s eyes, pumping their cocks, Jinyoung is the first to reach his climax. With nothing but Jaebum’s name leaving his mouth, Jinyoung throws his head back and cums on his stomach and hand with a load moan.

“Fuck jinyoung, I’m cuming too.” Hearing Jaebum’s voice go impossibly deeper, Jinyoung looks back down from his high to watch is boyfriend release into his hand.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Jinyoung whispers as he watches Jaebum come down from his orgasm.

 

After a minute or so later, Jaebum gets up to find the towel he was previous wearing to clean his hand. Jinyoung gets a wonderful view from behind, and Jaebum just laughs at his adorable boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, this is yours too.” He smirks as he pats his ass to tease Jinyoung.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but grins, and suddenly the realization of what they just did hits him and he tries to cover himself by bringing the covers of his bed over his body.

“Babe, I just saw you cum. You can’t get shy now.”

“Watch me.” Jinyoung sticks out his tongue and covers himself up to his nose.

“Well as long as I get to see your cute eye wrinkles, that’s fine with me.” Jinyoung laughs at how normal everything is.

“Jaebum?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean I’ll be getting dick pics more often now?” they both laugh.

“Anything you want babe.”  

 

A few minutes of idle chatting pass, Jaebum ends the call to go shower, and Jinyoung decides to take a second shower as well. Once he’s out, he heads for the kitchen to eat something and calls Jaebum.

“I miss you.” Is the first thing Jinyoung says when Jaebum answers the phone. “I miss you too jinyoungie,” he hears Jaebum chuckle.  

After what they just did, Jinyoung thinks it’s okay to ask a personal question. “Jaebum, have you ever had web cam sex before?” Jinyoung can hear Jaebum coughing on the other end, probably wasn’t expecting the question.

“What? Um no? Why? was it obvious? Did I suck?” Jinyoung, should have also known that this was just as new and nerve wrecking for Jaebum.  

“No, it was really great.” He smiles wide. “I just didn’t know and was scared to ask.”

“Why were you scared? You know you can ask me absolutely anything, and I’ll answer you truthfully.”

 

“Hmm.. Jaebum wanna play a game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?? what do you guys think??!!??  
> next chapter they play 21 questions (but it'll probably be shorter than that lol) jackson and mark make an appearance, and jinyoung and jaebum give love advise to a crushing youngjae ^.^


	10. The question game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter, but i really wanted to include jackson and youngjae.

“Hmm.. Jaebum wanna play a game?”

“Sure, what kind?”  
“Well, since we’ve never really talked much about intimate topics, we both ask questions with no judgment, and we have to answer truthfully. We can ask the same questions but if you do you have to ask a different one right after. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  
“Okay I guess I’ll ask first.” Jinyoung is curious about many things, but asks the first thing that comes to mind. “How many people have you slept with?”  
“Wow Jinyoungie going straight into it.” Jaebum says. “4. You?”  
“hm, 2”  
“What was the reason you and your ex broke up?” Jaebum asks his second question.  
Jinyoung sighs, “It’s the same reason for all my break ups. They break up with me because they say I was never affectionate towards them, yet I always was with Jackson and Youngjae. But to be honest, I never loved any of them, I always hoped I’d suddenly fall in love with at least one of them but it never happened or didn’t last long enough to.”  
Jinyoung hears Jaebum laugh through the phone. “Did I say something funny?” he couldn’t help think his boyfriend was laughing at how pathetic he must’ve sounded.  
“No no babe, not at all. I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just that the reasons why none of my relationships ever worked out was because I was always told I was being overly affectionate and possessive.”  
“Seriously?” Jinyoung is shocked. ‘Who wouldn’t want Jaebum to shower them with affection?’ he thinks.  
“Yeah. They think I look like someone who’s carefree and ok with casual dating. But I’m not. I’m serious when I date someone, and I don’t want to scare you off Jinyoung, but I like you so much and fuck. I hope you’re not regretting dating me.” Jaebum’s voice clearly shaking.  
“Jaebum. God no. I’m all in. I like you so much, it’d probably scare you knowing how much,” He tries to lighten his boyfriend’s mood. It works because he can hear a faint laugh. “You’re so cute jinyoungie. Sorry I side tracked, whose turn was it?” 

“Mine I think. Hm how kinky do you like getting in the bedroom? Wait let me reword it. Do you have any kinks or fetishes you like?” Honestly, Jinyoung was passed getting shy and was curious to know if they shared any interests.  
‘Well I’ve never really tried anything before, and there’s so many.”  
“What me to give you some examples?”  
“Yeah”  
Jinyoung was going to mention some he’d like to try out (especially with Jaebum) and pass them off as subtle suggestions. “Like the use of sex toys, exhibitionism, daddy kink, breath play, lingerie, spanking, orgasm delay-“  
“Ok ok, I get it babe.” Jinyoung’s wandering mind got the best of him and thought that the month he had gone without touching himself definitely had its toll. “Honestly, I’ve never done any of them, but they don’t sound bad and if it’s with you, I’ll try anything you want.”  
Jinyoung throws a fist pump to the heavens, to thank him for having the most amazing boyfriend. “So you wouldn’t think it’s weird if I’d be interested in all those?”  
“Fuck no, it’s sexy Jinyoung.” Jinyoung grins so wide, he can’t hide the excitement in his voice, “it’s your turn Jaebum.”

“I know you already said it before, but I want to ask again now that we’re being completely honest. Have you ever messed around with Jackson or Youngjae?”  
It’s a fair question, and Jinyoung makes a note to ask him about yugyeom as well. “Nope. Not at all, Youngjae is like a little brother I want to protect from every bad person alive. And Jackson is Jackson. He’s was my only friend until we met youngjae, and the most we’ve ever done is hold hands when we were younger. But what about you and Yugyeom?”  
“Oh my god, no. Yugyeom and our other neighbor Kunpimook are like brothers I never wanted. I guess it’s the same as with you and Youngjae. They annoy me but I just want them to be happy.”  
“Aw that’s too cute, I’m going to remind you, the next time you’re mean to yugyeom.” Jinyoung giggles. 

They ask each other more questions, and Jinyoung goes to his room to plug in his phone to charge when he realizes his phone is about to die, but never hangs up on Jaebum. Instead he puts the phone on speaker, lies on his bed, and they continue their questions. By the time Jinyoung unplugs his phone to check the time, it’s already 2 minutes until midnight. They spent the day learning new things about each other, and Jinyoung couldn’t be more into Jaebum then he currently is. He was no stranger to sex or relationships, but with Jaebum everything felt so new, and wanted to know everything about him.  
Jaebum was about to say something when Jinyoung heard banging on his door. “YA PARK JINYOUNG ARE YOU DONE HAVING SEX, IT’S NO LONGER YESTERDAY SO OPEN THIS DOOR. NOW.” Of course, it’d be Jackson, who couldn’t wait until they both woke up like any other normal person.  
“Did you tell them we were having sex?” Jaebum laughs.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want them bothering me today. Hold on, let me answer the door.” As he gets up and unlocks the door, Jackson is already inside, dragging an indifferent Mark with him by the hand.  
“What do you guys-“  
“JINYOUNG ARE YOU ON THE PHONE WITH JB RIGHT NOW? ARE YOU GUYS STILL HAVING PHONE SEX? OMG MARK LOOK HOW JINYOUNG IS GLOWING. TELL HIM I SAY HI”  
“Jackson shut the fuck up please, it’s midnight and people have class later. Yes, we’re still talking, and no we’re not having phone sex.” Jinyoung groans as he puts the phone on speaker mode. “Jaebum, you’re on speaker.”  
“Hi Jackson. How are you?”  
“I’m fantastic. And I’m sure you are as well.” Jackson winks at Jinyoung.  
“Ugh. Jaebum I’ll just text you in the morning okay? I’m going to get rid of Jackson then go to sleep. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Alright, bye guys.” 

“The fuck Jackson, why couldn’t you wait until the morning? And why are you two here together?”  
“Oh we just came back from watching a movie, and since it was already going to be 12, I decided it’d be best to find out the juicy details now.”  
“Were you guys on a date?” Jinyoung asks innocently but when he sees Jackson look down and blush, and mark behind him looking everywhere but Jinyoung, he smirks and decides to bother them for interrupting his call with Jaebum. “Didn’t you guys see a movie yesterday too?”  
“Yeah but Youngjae was with us then.”  
“So tonight was really a date?” Jinyoung almost feels merciful when he sees Jackson turn the brightest shade of red. He’d never seen his best friend so in love before that he honestly was happy for him. He walks behind Jackson to shake Mark’s hand, “Thanks for taking him off my hands. Take good care of him, he’s actually very sensitive.”  
Mark nods and smiles, “Yeah I know. And I’m glad you and Jb are doing great from what I’ve heard from Jackson. We should probably leave already, it’s getting late, right Jackson?”  
“Yeah okay.”  
Jinyoung has never seen Jackson so responsive before, that he has to wonder just how deeply in love he actually is.  
“Fine, but after lunch, I’m coming over with Youngjae, and you’re going to spill all the details like you promised.”  
“Yeah okay, but bring food.” Jinyoung says and Jackson grins.  
As they were walking out, Mark turns around to Jinyoung. “Oh and in three weeks, I’ll see you all in the research lab to conclude the study.” 

Not even a minute later after locking his door, he gets a call from a crying Youngjae.  
“Nyoungie~ I know you said not to bother you, but it’s already midnight and I don’t know what to do.” Youngjae stutter out. Panicking, Jinyoung runs out his room, and goes up the elevator to Youngjae’s room.  
Jinyoung hangs up the phone, when he’s in front of his friends’ door. He knocks, “Jae, I’m outside open the door.”  
“Hyuuuung” Youngjae hugs Jinyoung before the door even fully opens.  
“What’s wrong Youngjae? Let’s go inside okay?” he says as he pushes his friend in to close the door.  
“I think I like Yugyeom so much, but I don’t think he likes me anymore. He doesn’t call or text me. And when I try to call him, he says he’s too busy or with Jb hyung so he can’t talk.” Youngjae sniffles.  
Jinyoung is not going to have Youngjae cry over a boy, and found the easiest solution, “You know what, let’s call Jaebum and maybe he can tell us what’s going on okay? Would it be alright if I called him?” Youngjae nods and Jinyoung’s phone is already ringing.  
“Jinyoung, whats going-“  
“Jaebum, your friend is making Youngjae cry and I don’t like it.”  
“What’s happening? What did Yugyeom do?”  
Youngjae holds back his tears to explain the situation to Jaebum. When Jaebum is up to speed, he sighs, “Youngjae don’t worry, Yugyeom likes you very much. He talks about you every day. And although he is ignoring you right now, it’s for a good reason. Give him a few more day, im sure he’s going to reach out to you then.”  
IM JAEBUM ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING?” Jinyoung doesn’t care if its his boyfriend he’s talking to, he’s going to make Youngjae feel better no matter what.  
“It was supposed to be a secret, but I guess I’ll tell you both. Yugyeom’s working on a new dance just for Youngjae and was going to surprise him with it as a friendship anniversary or something cheesy like that.”  
“Oh my god” both Jinyoung and Youngjae cheer up after hearing that.  
“But I’ll let him know he’s doing a bad job at it, since he made you cry.”  
“No don’t please, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, and I still want him to think of it as a surprise. Thank you jb hyung, and im sorry for bothering you both so late at night.”  
“It’s no problem Youngjae, you’ll love it. And I’ll talk to you later Jinyoung?”  
“Yeah, bye jaebumie and thank you.” 

“Youngjae, should we have a sleepover? I’ll tell you everything that happened with me and Jaebum without inviting Jackson.”  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” Youngjae smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew jinyoung would be into all sorts of kinky stuff? (me lol) but you guys can definitely look forward to them actually doing some of those in the future ;) lol also, markson is finally official. And my poor youngjae, i want to to protect him forever. Next chapter will time skip into a month, when the study concludes(but don't worry, the fic is no where near being complete lol) , then they finally fly to dallas for the concert and my babies all meet in person. also as promised, the chapter after that will be jb focused !! :)


	11. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the study is now over, and they finally all meet in person. Jb's focus is also included in this chapter, it's separated so you guys will know :) i decided to post today, because my lil bro has prom tomorrow so i'll be busy with him. thank you all for the comments and liking this story <3

Finally, the last day of the study has arrived. Jinyoung wakes up to a text from Mark, stating to be at the research lounge at 2PM with the laptop they provided them. It’s barely 9 in the morning, and although he has all the chat members on every social media, Jinyoung logs in to the original chat room one last time for the sake of nostalgia. The other member must have felt the same way because everyone seems to already be logged in.

**Bepjy has entered the chat room.**

Jimininin: IM SO SAD RIGHT NOW

Moonstar: why are tears falling, it’s too early for this omg

Taetae: :”(((((

Solarsys: hoseok oppa, are you crying rn??

Urhopie: of course I am :’( you guys are my best friends

Imjb: I’d make a joke about that, but I think we all feel the same.

Eatjin: but we’re all still going to stay friends and we’re going to see each other in 2 days.

Cyjae: yeah, but it’s still sad !!

Yugyyeom: don’t cry youngjae :(

Bepjy: we hardly ever got on this chat anymore lol don’t make this more sad guys, I don’t want to cry!

Urhopie: you guys wouldn’t understand what me and jin hyung are feeling, you guys each have someone in your own state, we’re all alone :(((((

Eatjin: actually hoseok, im thinking of moving to Chicago once this semester ends..

Urhopie: SRSLY??? YOU CAN MOVE IN WITH ME, WE CAN BE ROOMATES OMG YESSS

Jimininin: aw

Eatjin: well I’ll text you privately about the details and what not.

Moonstar: WAIT. HOLD UP. HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN A THING ALL ALONG??????? THIS SOUNDS FISHY TO ME

Solarsys: is no one straight in this chat lmao

Eatjin: /),(\

Urhopie: hehehehe

Bepjy: what about jimin and taehyung?

Taetae: lol yeah we’ve been together since like 6th grade

Jimininin: ooops haha

Imjb: AND YOU GUYS MADE SUCH A BIG DEAL OVER ME AND JINYOUNG

Moonstar: at least there’s still yugyeom and youngjae!

Bepjy: LOL

Imjb: yeah ok, ask them

Solarsys: NOT MY SUNSHINE YOUNGJAE

Yugyyeom: I LOVE CHOI YOUNGJAE OK I’LL SAY IT HERE I DON’T CARE, YOUNGJAE YOU’RE THE CUTEST PERSON ALIVE, LET’S DATE!

Cyjae: yugy, you’re being embarrassing omg

Jimininin: YUGY?????? Lololol

Moonstar: solar I guess its just gonna be us getting ratchet at the concert this weekend!

Bepjy: hey who said me and and youngjae aren’t getting ratchet! We already picked our clothes, and we’re ready to have the greatest time of our lives.

Cyjae: mhm!!

The chat continues for another few hours until noon, where they all say their final (chat) goodbyes.

Yugyyeom: don’t forget, Saturday morning me, jb hyung, and our friend kunpimook will be at the airport to pick ya’ll up since your flights all arrive at the same time.

 

Once he logs off, Jinyoung sends youngjae a text to meet him at the entrance of the dorms so they could go have lunch with Jackson before they have to go on campus. They have a light lunch at a local café, and Jackson brings up yugyeom. “Youngjae has your boyfriend made you cry again? Since we’re going to meet them I have to know whether to accept him or beat him up. I also can’t believe you told youngjae about your sex life before me.” Jackson lightly kicks Jinyoung.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and that was a misunderstanding. He made it up by making a dance just for me” youngjae smiles at the memory.

“He literally asked you out on the group chat in front of everyone.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count, im waiting for him to ask me in person, because what if he doesn’t think im attractive enough. I don’t have a great body like he does-“

“Youngjae shut the fuck up right now before I kiss you to death.” Jackson glares at youngjae, “You’re beautiful okay, and im sure yugyeom agrees, and if he doesn’t ask you out this weekend, we’ll kill him, right nyoung?”

“yup!”

 

With laptops in their hands, they walk into the research lounge for what probably is the last time. Mark runs up to greet them, and Jinyoung and youngjae definitely don’t miss the kiss on the cheek he plants on Jackson.

“Hey guys, now we’re all here and ah shit. I forgot to correct my text, I meant to tell you all that you can keep the laptops. Since three of the other participants dropped out, and we had enough funding, we’re letting you keep the laptops.”

“Sweet” Jackson cheers.

“But why did they drop out? Youngjae asks.

“Well not everyone had a positive experience, mine and Jackson’s wasn’t all that great either, except for 1 person we befriended.” Mark explains. Jinyoung was glad, he and youngjae were able to meet such great people. He was sure mark and Jackson would like them as well. “So now all you have to do is sign this form of release and the laptops as well as these tickets”, mark pulls out from his pocket, “will be yours.”

“Finally.” Jinyoung says. The whole reason for doing this study, was now in his hands and he couldn’t be more elated.

“Nyoungie, let’s go pack our bags?” Youngjae grabs jinyoungs hand after signing everything and getting the tickets as they walk towards the door. “Well leave you two to have some alone time.” He winks back at them. “Oh my god, our little youngjae is growing up, he did his first wink aww.” Jinyoung coos.

“Oh my god, you both are so embarrassing.”

 

Friday night they all decided to spend the night at Jinyoung’s dorm to take off to the airport together. Which he didn’t understand why, since both mark and Jackson have their own apartments off campus that are much more luxurious than a dorm. Jinyoung and Youngjae on the bed, while Mark and Jackson made a bed out of blankets and jackets on the floor. Everyone had no problems sleeping right away, except Jinyoung. He was wide awake at 2AM, even though knowing he flight leaves in 3 hours. All sorts of emotions were going through his body: he was excited to meet all his friends in person, he was beyond thrilled to see his favorite singer in less than a day, and he was even more nervous to see Jaebum. ‘What if in person we don’t click, or we’re super awkward around each other,’ he thinks. He tries to push those thought towards the back of his mind, so he could get at least an hour of sleep before having to wake up at 4 to head for the airport.

Arriving at the airport, they noticed the cloudy weather and hoped it wouldn’t delay their flight. But, time was cursing Jinyoung and their flight got delayed an hour. He texted Jaebum to let him know they’d be getting there at 8AM and not to wait for them since they were going to be late. He put his phone on airplane mode before finally being able to board.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Jaebum reads the text from Jinyoung before heading out to the airport to wait for the arrival of his friends, and sighs. He’d figure something out, because he wasn’t not going to see his boyfriend when he arrived. He calls yugyeom to see if he and kunpimook were ready to take off.

“Gyeom, Jinyoung’s and Youngjae’s flight got delayed an hour so change of plans. We’ll all go to the airport right now, but when everyone arrives first, you’ll take everyone back in your mom’s truck since it can fit 7 people. Kunpimook and I will stay and wait for Jinyoung and his friends, and take my truck back okay?”

“But I wanted to see youngjae when he arrived here” Yugyeom pouts through the phone.

“Kunpimook doesn’t know anyone so it’d be awkward, plus you’ll see him when we get home, and you’ll have extra time to look nice for him.”

“Fine.” Jaebum grins knowing exactly how to convince him.

While waiting for their friends, they hold up signs they made with everyone’s original chat user names. Jimin and Taehyung were the first to arrive and they hugged Jaebum and Youngjae, and even kunpimook. They were such likably people that Jaebum didn’t refuse their hugs. Next were Solar and Moonbyul, who had their hands full of luggage that they just fist pumped everyone. Good thing Jaebum decided to give the girls the biggest room in his house for the night. Following was Jin, who waved happily at everyone once he noticed the group. Finally was Hoseok, who was screaming and running up to everyone to hug them. Yugyeom let them know about the flight delay, so they decided to head back to Jaebum’s house so they can settle in.

 

Once it was just he and kunpimook waiting, Jaebum’s heart was racing with anxiety. He like Jinyoung. A lot. But what if Jinyoung decides he’s too boring in person, or not as good looking as through photos. He knees were shaking as kunpimook snaps him out of his daze by saying, “I think that’s them hyung.” He looks up to where his friend was pointing and sure enough there was his boyfriend, dressed in way too formal wear for texas, but still breathtaking nonetheless. Once Jinyoung noticed him, Jaebum saw him freeze in place. ‘He’s probably just as nervous as me’, ‘should I hug him or kiss him?’, ‘Would he let me kiss him right now?’ Jaebum shook his head as he starts walking towards his boyfriend.

“Jaebumie. I thought you weren’t going to be here” he hears Jinyoung almost sad, and if he wasn’t in a crowded area with his friend and jinyoung’s friends around, he probably would have fainted from how beautiful his name sounded coming out of that beautiful mouth.

 “Hi Jinyoungie, you knew I wasn’t going to do that” he smiles and goes to lift his boyfriend up in a hug. He finally places Jinyoung down and kisses his forehead, not wanting to be rude to his guests he goes to greet them. “Hi youngjae, sorry yugyeom couldn’t be here, he took the others back home.”

“No it’s okay, hi hyung.” Now he understands what Jinyoung meant by the power in Youngjae’s smile, because it automatically brought a smile to his face after seeing it.

“Hey Jackson” he fist bumps the only other boy he recognizes.

“What’s up JB, good to finally see you. Oh and this is Mark, the one in charge of the study back in LA.”

“Just introduce him as your boyfriend, oh my god” he sees Jinyoung roll his eyes and he laughs.

“Hi, im Mark, thanks for letting me stay at your place too.”

“Nice to meet you and it’s no problem, no worries” he shakes Marks hand. “Oh and I forgot to introduce you to my friend-“

“JACKSON?”

“BAMBAM?”

“MARK?”

“Yo” Mark clearly didn’t seem phased by what was going on here.

Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae share a look of confusion before Jackson speaks up. “BamBam was the friend me and mark met in our chat room. I had no clue, but now it totally makes sense oh my god!”

“That’s because Jaebum always mentions a Kunpimook, but I didn’t know either” Jinyoung adds.

“That’s because I didn’t start going by BamBam until college, and I’ve known Jaebum and Yugyeom since birth, so they don’t call me that often. Wow how cool, I can’t wait to tell gyeomie about this”

“Well I’m sure you guys are tired of being in airports all morning long, let’s head to my house now, okay?” Jaebum asks and everyone nods in agreeance. While Kunpimook helps everyone with their bags, Jaebum hangs back to walk with Jinyoung.

“You look really nice.” Jaebum looks down Jinyoung’s body then back to his eyes, not wanting to get caught. Too late, because Jinyoung caught him and is now blushing hard. Jaebum wanted to be embarrassed but seeing a blushing Jinyoung in person is too cute, that he doesn’t care he was just caught checking out his boyfriend.

“You look really good too.” Jinyoung says quietly as he grabs a hold of Jaebum’s hand, not looking up. They walk hand in hand until they get to the truck, where Jaebum tells Kunpimook that Jinyoung called shot gun, but Bambam doesn’t seem to mind as he is chatting away with the other guys. Already driving, Jaebum takes a hold of Jinyoung’s hand and neither of them say anything, just content with listening to their friends talking.  

Almost arriving to his house, Jaebum looks back through the rearview mirror and sees youngjae shaking in his seat.

“Youngjae-ah, no need to be nervous. Yugyeom is probably more nervous, pacing around the house, waiting for you.” Youngjae gives a small smile.

Pulling into the driveway, Jaebum sees all his friends outside, holding up the signs they made for Youngjae and Jinyoung, and he even sees one with his name. These guys are too much, he thinks while putting the truck in park. “Ready to meet every one?” Jaebum asks his boyfriend.

Jinyoung smiles to show his eye crinkles and nods.

Fuck. Jaebum is most definitely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys pick up on bambam throughout the story? :D coming up: they discuss the room divisions for the night, they go to the concert, and have an after party. sexiness may or may not occur :)))


	12. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i actually wrote today lol btw, the outfit jinyoung wears to the concert is the same as his outfit in the new GQ photoshoot bc omg heart eyes!

“Hi guys, sorry for making you all wait on us.” Jinyoung greets everyone as he’s brought into a group hug. After several minutes of hugging and introducing the group to Jackson, Mark, and Bambam, they all head inside Jaebum’s home to have breakfast and talk about tonight. After finally fitting every one into his kitchen, Jb starts discussing how the rooms will be arranged.

“Ok so there are 12 of us, and 6 rooms. I hope you all are okay with sharing, if not yugyeom has room in his house.” He pauses to look around for any complaints. Everyone looks around and just smiles, so Jaebum takes it as his cue to continue. “Solar and Moonbyul will take my parents room, the last room on your right on the second floor, it’s the biggest so you’ll have room for all your stuff. Jimin and Taehyung, will take the guest bedroom right next the girls room. I’m assuming Hoseok and Jin are okay with sharing a room, you guys get my sisters old room. Don’t worry, it has the second largest bed in the house. Jackson and Mark can take the office room down here, it has a regular bed and a sofa bed. And yugyeom and Youngjae can stay in the living room, don’t worry youngjae, the couches are pull out beds but really comfortable.”  

“Can we go see our rooms?” Jimin asks, but they are all already out the kitchen, forgetting about food to go looking for their rooms.

 

Jinyoung thought he’d probably be sharing a room with youngjae, and since Jaebum didn’t mention his name he stuck around in the kitchen once everyone left.

“Um Jaebum, you didn’t assign me a room?”

“Yes I did, yours was the first one I thought of. Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” He extends his hand for Jinyoung to take, and Jinyoung hopes his boyfriend doesn’t hear his heart wanting to rip out of his chest. They go upstairs, and instead of turning to the right where all the rooms are, they go into the only room on the left. Jaebum opens the door for him and closes it once they are both inside. Jinyoung looks around and vaguely remembers seeing the room before. He looks at the walls, which are a gray matte color, with posters and photos spread around. The furniture in the room only consists of a large bed, a night stand, a desk and a chair. Realizing they were in Jaebum’s room, Jinyoung stares at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Jaebum couldn’t read his face, so he panicked.

“Um if you don’t want to stay here with me, I can ask youngjae to switch wit-“

“No it’s not that,” Jinyoung smiles, “It’s just my first time being in your room, and it’s different then seeing it through pictures or video. The one time I got to see your desk, your dick was kind of distracting me.”

“Oh. Right.” Jaebum rubs the back of his neck slightly embarrassed and all Jinyoung wants to do is kiss him. So he does. He walks up to his boyfriend, who seems to be thinking of something, and plants a light and chaste kiss on his lips. He quickly pulls away, but is pulled into the embrace of strong arms and feels Jaebum’s breath against his ear.

“You beat me to it.” He grins against his cheek, “I was trying to think of the perfect moment to kiss you, but I guess I shouldn’t have thought about it huh.”

Jinyoung puts his arms around Jaebum’s waist and squeezes almost too tight, but they were both so glad just to be with each other that neither one cared.

“Jinyoungie.” Jaebum whispers.

“mm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Jinyoung barely makes out.

Jaebum pulls away from the hug to place Jinyoung on the edge of his bed, and Jinyoung is glad because his knees were about give out any second. Jaebum leans close, and Jinyoung pulls him down to wrap his arms around his neck.  Starting from his jaw, to his cheeks, then up to his nose, and finally the creases of his eyes, Jaebum was leaving light kisses all over. Jinyoung in love with the feeling of jaebum’s lips on him, couldn’t help but release a small whine from wanting those lips on his.

“Jaeb-“ he was cut off by Jaebum’s tongue licking his bottom lip and entering his mouth. The kiss was aggressive yet passionate, both not wanting to submit, yet once Jaebum bit his bottom lip, Jinyoung gave up all fight to let his lover have his way with him. After pulling apart for some air, Jinyoung wasting no time attaching his lips to his boyfriends. This kiss was more rough and lustful, teeth hitting each other, saliva falling from jinyoung’s mouth, and Jaebum pulling on Jinyoung hair to have better leverage.

They both knew they couldn’t go any further, but that didn’t stop Jaebum from kissing his way down to jinyoung’s neck and leaving a very visible bite mark, and Jinyoung didn’t stop him. Jinyoung moved further up the bed to allow Jaebum to move on top of him. Jaebum with one knee on the bed, moved up to hover over his boyfriend. Jinyoung pulled Jaebum down by his shoulders and began kissing his jawline. ‘It’s even more beautiful in person.’ Jinyoung thinks. His hands go down to pull up jaebum’s shirt, when the bedroom door opens wide.

“Hyung, can- OH MY GOD DON’T LOOK YOUNGJAE.” Both Jaebum and Jinyoung turn towards the door and see Yugyeom covering youngjae’s eyes, while everyone else is pilling behind them to see what’s going on.

“Well I give it to you guys to for lasting this long, I really though you were going to start humping each other at the airport.” Jackson snickers.

‘Fuck off Jackson.” Jinyoung groans and Jaebum sits beside him. Although Jinyoung is not a huge fan of public displays of affection, he finally gets to touch his boyfriend who is an amazing kisser and very addicting, so he’s more annoyed than embarrassed that they got interrupted.

“Sorry guys, it’s my fault. I had asked Yugyeom to ask if it was okay if I cook for everyone.” Jin says.

“Yeah, no problem, you can use whatever you find.” Jaebum responds like he wasn’t just caught in a heated make out session.

“Okay well everyone lets go downstairs now, so you can help me cook our brunch.” Jin says as he’s pushing everyone out the door. “Sorry again, food will probably be done in 20 minutes so come down then”        

Once Jin closes the door, Jinyoung stands up and fixes the non-existing wrinkles from his shirt and Jaebum just grins.

“You look great, don’t worry.” He kisses Jinyoung’s cheek.

“Tonight, don’t forget to lock the door.” Jinyoung grins as he heads downstairs. Jinyoung didn’t care if everyone and their mothers walked in on them, he was going to have his boyfriend. Tonight.  

Jaebum chokes and quickly follows his boyfriend, “wait for me~~ jinyoungie.”

 

After they eat their late breakfast, they all head out to the local store to buy items for their post-concert party. They decide on barbeque supplies, a few games, and some alcohol. Jaebum was more than willing to pay for everything, but everyone insisted on chipping in since he was doing so much for them already.

Once they get done shopping, it was time to start getting ready for the concert. Youngjae drags Jinyoung with him into a bathroom, so they could get ready together.

“Nyoungie, don’t you think this is too sexy?” Youngjae says as he pulls down on his skin tight pleather pants.

“No, you look hot, and just be glad I let you go with a plain white shirt. You know I wanted you to wear that mesh crop top.”  

“Oh my god, ew don’t remind me. But seriously though, I think you’re going to give Jb hyung a heart attack once he sees you.”

Jinyoung now styling his hair, takes a look in the mirror and is pleased with his look. Very tight, form fitting ripped jeans, that if looked closely enough, his boxer shorts are visible. And his top: cut at the sleeves, and barely covering his belly button. The love bite Jaebum had given him earlier now clearly visible and Jinyoung just thought it brought the entire outfit perfectly together. The outfit initially had a leather jacket to accompany it, but since they were in Texas, he decided to opt out of it.

In all honestly, Jinyoung just wanted to look and feel good for the concert, but if it had an effect on Jaebum, he was more than glad to flaunt his assets. The boys add a bit of makeup and are finally pleased with their looks.

“We’re both definitely getting lucky tonight.” He winks at Youngjae.

“Oh my god” Youngjae shakes his head and laughs as he walks out. Turning the corner to head into the living room where everyone seems to be gathered already, they bump into Yugyeom. His face turns the brightest red and doesn’t know where to keep his eyes on.

“Sorr- um. Y-you look so-so great Youngjae.” Yugyeom is a stuttering mess, and Jinyoung just walks pass them, ruffling his hair.

“Its going to be a lucky night.” Jinyoung says towards Youngjae, who understands the meaning quickly and lowers his head to hide his embarrassment.

 

Making his way into the living room, all eyes are on him. Jinyoung hears whistling and compliments flying from all directions.

“Damn Oppa, you look fucking hot. And here I thought your wardrobe only consisted of button ups and cardigans.” Moonbyul teases.

“Seriously though hyung, I don’t know how you’re breathing in those pants. They look good though.” Taehyung gives him a thumbs up.

“Thanks you guys, but you should see youngjae, he’s stunning. Although I’d recommend no one go the downstairs bathroom for a good while. I think Yugyeom is letting him know just how beautiful he is.”

“Oh my god can no keep their hands to themselves.” Solar laughs.

By the way, where’s Jaebum?” Jinyoung looks around and notices his boyfriend is the only one missing.

“Oh he went up to his room to put on his shoes.” Jimin responds.

“Okay, I’ll go let him know we’re all ready.” Jinyoung heads for the stairs.

“5 minutes hyung, no funny business, we need to get to the concert early to get in line.” Jimin yells from the living room.   Jinyoung can’t help but roll his eyes at his friend.

 

“Jaebumie?” he calls to his boyfriend.

“I’m in my room babe.” There it was. Jinyoung’s cause of death. He tries to calm his heart, because Jimin is right. They need to head out already, but Jinyoung just heard his boyfriend call him babe in real life. Maybe they could be a little late, he thinks but shakes his head. ‘No. Jaebum can wait until tonight, Beyoncé can’t.’

“We’re all ready to-“ Jinyoung forgets how to speak for a second, because Jaebum looks breathtaking. He’s wearing fitted jeans, and a loose black tee, and his hair is styled up to show that gorgeous forehead of his. “Jaebumie you look so sexy right now.” Jinyoung can’t help but think out loud.

Jaebum makes eye contact with Jinyoung and his eyes are blown with lust. Jinyoung was really glad his boyfriend liked his choice of clothing just as much as he did.

“Fuck. Jinyoung, you-you look amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I don’t think im going to be paying attention to the concert at all tonight.” Jaebum says as he keeps looking up and down his body.

“Well as long as it’s me you’re going to be looking at.” Jinyoung flirts back, “but I really do love your hair styled up, I just-“ Jinyoung walks forward to run his fingers through Jaebum’s hair “really wanted to do that.” He pulls away but not without feeling his boyfriend shudder at his fingertips.

“Babe.”

“Fuck, you know what that word does to me Jaebumie. But we can’t, everyone is waiting, and so is Beyoncé. Come let’s go before I jump you right here.” He grabs jaebum’s hand and go meet everyone downstairs.  

“It’s not fair how insanely hot you both look.” Jimin pouts as they walk in hand in hand, but Taehyung pinches his cheeks. “Jimin-ah you and your thighs look beautiful too.”

“Gross. But true.” Solar giggles.  

“Youngjae, you look really nice.” Jaebum compliments him.

“Of course he does, he’s my boyfriend.” Yugyeom triumphantly says, as he interlocks his and youngjae’s hands and raises them in the air.

“So you guys are finally official huh?” Jinyoung asks as he smiles proudly at his adorable friend.

“Yeah,” Youngjae blushes, “but we can talk about this later. Let’s go see our queen!”

“Hell yeah” everyone cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom and youngjae are finally together :") my babies! next chapter will definitely be a good one lol i don't think anyone will be getting any sleep ;D thank you all again for the likes and comments, i never thought people would actually read this so it makes me very happy, you are all so lovely ILOVEYOUALL


	13. A Movie and Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but more like half a movie and sex lol

The concert itself was nothing short of amazing. It was an experience that Jinyoung will remember and talk about even when he’s old and long forgotten his own name. However, being there with Jaebum was memorable all on its own. Once the first song started, Jinyoung wasted no time dancing. With youngjae on his left, Jackson to his right, and Jaebum right behind him, Jinyoung had no problem showing solar and moonbyul just who could dance the most rachet, especially when Partition came on towards the end.

It was probably a combination of adrenaline and the lyrics that had Jinyoung grinding back into Jaebum.

[ _Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged. Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_.]

Jinyoung pushed back his ass into his boyfriend, and Jaebum grabs his waist as to stop him from going any further. Jinyoung was not having it.

[ _He bucked all my buttons, and he ripped my blouse. He Monica Lewinski all on my gown_.]

Jinyoung was now incredibly turned on. He turned around to face Jaebum, and his breathe hitched. Jaebum was staring at him with dark lidded eyes, and the hold on his waist tightened.

[ _Oh there daddy, d-daddy didn’t bring the towel. Oh baby, b-baby we slow it down_.]

Mouthing the lyrics, Jinyoung stared right into Jaebum and dragged his hands down his boyfriend’s torso and lopped his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. They were both so incredibly turned on, that neither one heard the last song play. It wasn’t until everyone was pushing their way to the exit, that Jaebum was the first to snap out of their trance to grab Jinyoung in a protective manner so they wouldn’t get separated.

 

“Jackson I’m so glad you told me and Jinyoung about this, it was the greatest moment of my life.” Youngjae smiles to his friend.

“Well I’m glad you had fun, you deserve it my beautiful boy.” Jackson ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead. "Oops, I should probably not do that in front of your boyfriend.” He laughs as Yugyeom is clearly throwing eye daggers straight into Jackson. Youngjae’s eyes go wide and runs off to explain to Yugyeom.  

“Okay, but are we not going to talk about Jinyoung and Jb clearly fucking out there.” Hoseok says as they walk towards their cars.

“No. But we will tomorrow.” Jimin snorts and runs into the car that Jinyoung wasn’t going to be in, because he’d definitely get something thrown at him. In the car Jimin gets into are Moonbyul, Solar, Hoseok, Jin, and Taehyung, with Hoseok driving because ‘I want to know how it feels to drive in Texas Soil.’ In Jaebum’s car are the rest: Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson, bambam, yugyeom and Youngjae.

The ride was rather uneventful, everyone was quiet, replaying the concert memories, or a just relaxing from dancing for 2 hours straight. Well that was the case for Jaebum’s car. Arriving at his house, the second car was blasting music and singing along. ‘They probably won’t be sleeping anytime soon’ Jinyoung thinks.

 

Instead of jb’s house, they take the after party to Yugyeom’s house, because his parents were more than happy to cook a welcoming Texas barbeque for his friends and boyfriend (since yugyeom introduced youngjae to them as his boyfriend).

After eating and nearing midnight, everyone plays a game of kick volleyball except for Jin and Mark who are on the side lines drinking a few beers, and Jinyoung and Jaebum who are a bit further away, but still watching their friends play.  Jinyoung has one of his hands laced with Jaebum’s, his body slightly turned and his other hand resting on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Jinyoung, I’ve been thinking. I feel like a terrible boyfriend.” Jinyoung now looking at Jaebum very confused. “I finally have you here with me, and I can’t take you out on a date.”

Jinyoung chuckles at how cute his boyfriend is. “Well I’m okay with just being here with you, but let’s go on a date right now then. We still have a good 14 hours until my flight back, so let’s spend them all together.”

“Deal. I can’t offer food since we just ate, but what about a movie and some cuddles?”

“No.” Jinyoung shakes his head, “I want all the cuddles.” Jaebum snorts and pulls Jinyoung up to walk back to his house. Jinyoung glances back towards his friends and notices youngjae smiling at him. Good thing it was youngjae who saw them and not Jackson or Hoseok because they would’ve never been able to leave without questioning.

 

Finally in Jaebum’s room (with the door locked), they change into more comfortable clothes, and he tells Jinyoung to make himself comfortable on the bed while he looks for a movie in his closet. Jinyoung chooses to lie in the middle of the bed under the covers with his back against the headboard. He looks to where Jaebum is and almost faints. Jaebum is bent over, rummaging through his stuff and turns his head to look back at Jinyoung. “I only found Hercules and X-men, which one do you like better?”   

‘You’ Jinyoung thinks but chooses Hercules. He wasn’t going to let his libido ruin his cute date.  

Jaebum joins Jinyoung on the bed and places his laptop on both their legs. Jaebum drapes his arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder, and Jinyoung snuggles closer to him.

Jinyoung honest to god wanted to make it through the entire movie without getting turned on, but Jaebum smelled too good, he could hear him breathing so close to him, and his hand was innocently rubbing circles on jinyoung’s upper thigh. It was too much for Jinyoung.

“Jaebumie. I can’t.” Jinyoung didn’t wait for Jaebum to respond. He closed the laptop and placed it on the floor before sitting on Jaebum’s lap and straddling his waist. “I didn’t want to ruin our date, but I all I keep thinking about is you. I think im the bad boyfriend.” He pouts and Jaebum kisses the side of his mouth.

“Babe.” Jaebum kisses him. “I was never paying attention to the movie in the first place.” Jinyoung grins after hearing his boyfriend was feeling the exact same way. “You know,” Jaebum traces the hickey on his neck with his tongue, “I wish I had made more, because everyone kept looking at you with sex in their eyes. But you’re mine jinyoungie. Mine.” He growls as he bites his adam’s apple.

“mm fuck Jaebum. Mark me all you want, please.” He pulls of his shirt and Jaebum quickly switches their positions. Jinyoung now laying beneath him, as he watches Jaebum take off his own shirt. Jaebum resumes kissing and biting down his chest, as Jinyoung traces his abs with his fingers. “Ah fuck” Jinyoung moans when Jaebum pulls one of his nipples between his teeth. Jinyoung pulls Jaebum up for a kiss and Jaebum obliges. He kisses Jinyoung like the have all the time in the world, slow yet full of desire, wet but rough. While Jaebum is distracted by the kiss, Jinyoung reaches to palm his boyfriend through his shorts.

 

Hearing Jaebum gasp at the touch sets the desire within Jinyoung aflame and gets up from under Jaebum to get off the bed.  Jinyoung quickly takes off his pants, leaving his underwear on, and he pats the edge of the bed for Jaebum to sit. With the help of Jaebum, Jinyoung takes the remaining clothing off his boyfriend and falls to his knees. If only Jaebum knew how many times he fantasized about the position he was now in. Jaebum was heavenly blessed, and Jinyoung was going to worship him.

Jinyoung inches closer that he can feel jaebum’s pubic hair tickling his nose, grabs a hold of his shaft and kitten licks the head of his boyfriend’s now incredibly hard dick. He looks up at Jaebum and is definitely pleased with the view. Jaebum’s eyes are black and dilated, his cheeks flushed with pleasure and looking right into Jinyoungs eyes. Jaebum nods in encouragement and Jinyoung licks a strip up to the tip, and mouths over the head until he finally sinks down on his dick. Jinyoung can only go down a little past half without gagging so he using his hand to jerk what he can’t reach. Jinyoung continues to pleasure his boyfriend until he’s being pull up. Jinyoung releases Jaebum with a whine and his boyfriend is quickly lapping the saliva and semen dripping from his mouth and chin.

“That was so great baby, you were amazing.” Jaebum kisses him and Jinyoung thinks it’s hot that neither one care he just had a mouthful of cock a second ago. “Now let me take care of you.” Jaebum get up from the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom, and Jinyoung, now naked, is laying in the middle of the bed with his legs spread apart. “Fuck. Jinyoung you’re so beautiful.” He says as throws the bottle and condom to the side and slides down Jinyoung’s body to kiss his abdomen. He kisses travel further down until he’s leaving bite marks on his inner thighs. Jinyoung’s head is thrown back in pleasure and doesn’t notice the way Jaebum is staring in admiration. Jaebum goes higher to kiss along his shaft, and Jinyoung moans so loud, he’s sure everyone heard next door.

“You taste so good Jinyoungie.” Jaebum purrs. “Can you turn over for me? I want to make you feel even better.” Jinyoung not capable of putting a complete sentence together, turns over and sticks his ass in the air. “Fuck.” He hears Jaebum curse as he palms his cheeks and spreads them wide. Jaebum gives an experimental lick, and once Jinyoung mewls at the touch, Jaebum inserts his tongue and begins loosening him up for his fingers.

Jaebum removes his tongue and Jinyoung pushes his butt back searching for the lost pleasure. Jaebum chuckles, “You’re so goddamn sexy babe” as he grabs the lube and spreads a generous amount over the twitching hole and pushes 2 fingers in. Jinyoung gasps at the intrusion but melts into the pleasure as Jaebum scissors him open. Meeting jaebum’s thrusts with his own, Jinyoung urges his boyfriend for more.  Jaebum leans down to kiss his spine as he inserts a third finger.

“Bumie please please I need- I need.” Jinyoung turns his head around to beg his boyfriend to fuck him.  

“Tell me Jinyoungie, what do you need?”

“You. Baby. Jaebumie please fuck me.” Jinyoung repeats this mantra until he’s flipped over to lie on his back. Jaebum grabs the condom, rips it open with his teeth and rolls it on his hot leaking erection.

“Fuck babe, you’re driving me insane.” Jaebum faintly curses as he spreads lube over the condom. Aligning his cock with his entrance, Jaebum thrusts straight into Jinyoung’s core. Jaebum bottoms out and Jinyoung lets out incoherent words as his body twists in pleasure and pain. After a moment of finding comfort, Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and whispers, “move.” Bringing Jinyoung into a messy kiss, Jaebum pulls out and thrusts in with so much force that his dick starts bouncing and hitting both his and Jaebum’s stomachs. Jinyoung doesn’t have to tell his boyfriend to go faster, because Jaebum’s pace is leaving no time for him to think of anything but _Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum_.  

“Baby im so close.” Jinyoung so close to cuming untouched. Jaebum suddenly pulls out and falls on his back. “Ride me babe,” he commands. Jinyoung climbs on top of him and lines himself with his boyfriend’s dick. Jinyoung begins bouncing up and down swallowing Jaebum whole, and is seconds from cuming.

“You look so fucking hot taking my dick babe. You’re pretty pink cock looks so beautiful. Cum for me Jinyoung. Cum only for me.” Jinyoung head is in a daze and with jaebum’s dirty talk, he releases on both their stomachs with a loud moan of Jaebum’s name. Jinyoung feels Jaebum pulling out, but Jinyoung stays seated on his dick.

“Don’t pull out baby. Cum inside.” That alone was enough to have Jaebum spilling within the condom inside of him. Jinyoung falls onto Jaebum’s rising chest without pulling out, and hugs him tightly. Jaebum kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around Jinyoung.

“Babe, let me get up to clean us up.”

“1 more minutes okay?” he looks up at Jaebum and gives him a lazy kiss.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Jaebum laughs but hugs him tighter. “Do you want to shower right now?”

“Can we shower together?” Jinyoung playfully asks.

“If we get up right now, I’ll let you fuck my mouth in the shower.”

 

Jinyoung pulled out and was dressing in one of Jaebum’s shirt faster than the clothes came off. Jaebum grins as he ties up the used condom, throws it away, and puts on some shorts just in case they run into someone along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this was basically all smut lul i wanted jb to be very loving but a possessive jb is my weakness! next chapter will probably be alot of smut too /),(\ next chapter will be sometime within the week, because i realized i graduate college in 3 weeks :O and im so behind on so many things lol but it'll be worth the wait, hopefully ^^


	14. Let me love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out way too fluffy, but i like it. Sorry if it's a little short and not a lot of smut /),(\

Once they race into the bathroom, Jaebum finds them some towels and Jinyoung turns on the water.

“Jaebumie, where’s nora by the way?”

“Oh she’s at Kunpimook’s house. I didn’t know if anyone might have an allergy or a dislike to cats.” He shrugs.

“Hmm.” Jinyoung absentmindedly hums. “The water's warm already,” he says as he gets in first. Jaebum follows and falls to his knees once inside the rather spacious shower.

“You don’t have to Jaebum, I wasn’t really expecting anything.”

Jaebum shakes his head, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, let me love you okay?” He purrs against Jinyoung’s cock. They both ignore the fact that that was the first time either one said the major L word.

“Okay Ne-yo” he chuckles.

 

Jaebum ignores his retort as he grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s cock and twists his wrist to bring him to full hardness. “You’re honestly so beautiful Jinyoung. Every. Inch. Of. You.” Jaebum says as he stares at the precum already oozing out of the tip. He licks the precum and puts the head into his mouth and sucks, hard. Swirling his tongue around, Jinyoung involuntarily bucks his hips up and causes Jaebum to take him all in his mouth. Jinyoung, expecting Jaebum to gag, only stares down in amazement as Jaebum grabs his ass and pushing in further. _Fuck. Jaebum doesn’t have a gag reflex_. Without stopping, Jaebum reaches up to grab Jinyoung’s hands to intertwine in his hair. Jinyoung gets the message and starts pushing Jaebum’s head down to let him fuck his mouth.   

“Fuck. Jaebum. It’s so good.”

Jaebum hums and the vibrations against his dick sends Jinyoung’s head back and his back arches.

“Bumie, s-stop im going to cum.” Jinyoung releases his hands from his hair, but Jaebum only goes faster and deeper. The thought of Jaebum with his cum inside him, sends him over the edge and releases in his boyfriend’s mouth. Jaebum swallows and Jinyoung’s knees go weak. Jaebum quickly stands up and pulls Jinyoung up with him.

“Im the one that should be having problems standing up.” Jaebum chuckles but his voice is raspy and low.

“Jaebum, that was literally the best blow job of my life.” He smiles and kisses his boyfriend to show him how much he appreciated it. “I’m kind of embarrassed I didn’t last long.”

“As long as you enjoyed it, that’s all that matters babe.” He smiles and shows his teeth, and Jinyoung can’t help but think his boyfriend should really smile more often because he looks extra beautiful when he does.   

“Now let me return the favor.” Jinyoung goes to grab Jaebum’s dick but is stopped.

“No it’s fine babe, it was about you and your pleasure.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, “and it’s my pleasure.” He grins and starts pumping his boyfriend. Jaebum already so close to cuming from just the blow job he gave Jinyoung, moans loudly as he feels his balls being massaged as well.

“Jinyoung slow down, I don’t want to come so soon.”

Jinyoung slows his motions for a second than is pumping him at an excruciating fast pain. He goes down on his knees when he feels Jaebum about to cum and opens his mouth.

“Cum on my face, bumie.” Jaebum rolls his eyes back in pleasure and takes his dick in his hand as he traces the outline of Jinyoung’s mouth with it. He pumps himself once-twice, and then he’s cuming on Jinyoung’s cheek and mouth.

Recovering from his orgasm, Jaebum pulls Jinyoung back up for the second time already. “Babe that was seriously so hot, thank you.” He kisses his forehead.

“Hm” Jinyoung smiles and kisses Jaebum’s cheek.

“Now let’s actually shower, here I’ll wash your back.” Jaebum offers as he’s turning Jinyoung around.

 

Out the shower, Jinyoung dresses back into Jaebum’s oversized shirt, and Jaebum back into his shorts as they head out for his room.  When they get to jaebum’s room, they both let out a breath, lucky that everyone was still outside. They cuddle back in bed and Jaebum is kissing everywhere he can touch, nothing sexual, just very affectionate.

“Jinyoung?”

“mm?”

“I am so happy you exist.”

If jinyoung’s heart wasn’t palpating a million miles per second, he’d probably call his boyfriend cheesy. But Jinyoung’s eyes suddenly get watery. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Sure Jaebum’s sweet nothings made him feel some sort of way, but to know that Jaebum sincerely meant what he just said caused tears to start flowing.

Jaebum feels tears on the arm Jinyoung is lying on, and tenses. “What’s wrong Jinyoung? Why are you crying?”

Jinyoung rubs his eyes and sniffles. “I love you Jaebum.”

“If you love me, why are you crying?” He chuckles and he rubs calming circles on Jinyoung’s arm.

“I knew it before I even knew what you looked like and I ignored it because that’s crazy right? But when you asked me out, I knew again. When you opened up to me about your previous relationships, I wanted to tell you then, and now I just couldn’t help myself. I know you don’t want just sex from me, given the fact that we’ve been dating for a while now, but hearing you say that just now made my heart ache with love that I just had to tell you.”

“Jinyoung. I feel the exact same way. But I didn’t want to tell you I love you, and you think it was because I got to fuck you. And I am sincerely, honest to god, thankful that you exist. I am also glad that you are my boyfriend. You could have chosen anyone, but you chose me and I am so thankful. I truly do like you a lot, and I also very much love you.” Jaebum lifts Jinyoung’s chin to kiss him. This kiss with nothing but care and love.

Jinyoung nuzzles into Jaebum’s chest and asks, “do you think it’s too soon to say we love each other?”

“Did you mean it when you said?”

Jinyoung didn’t have to think about it, “Of course I did.”

“And so did I. it won’t matter what others say or if with time we stop feeling this way about each other. We both truly love each other right now in this moment, so we’re being completely honest- oh but don’t think that I will ever stop feeling this way about you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Jinyoung playfully slaps his arm.

 

“Jaebum?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you make love to me now?”

“Anything you want, love.” He smiles warmly.

 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Shall I go get you something from the kitchen?” Jaebum asks Jinyoung as they come down from their fifth orgasm of the night.

Jinyoung nods, “Yeah thirsty, but let’s go together.” He gets up and dresses in his boxers and another of Jaebum’s shirts. He checks the clock, and frowns. It’s 3:30 AM and all he wants is for the time to stop indefinitely. They walk holding hands, and Jinyoung pauses when he hears noises from the living room. Jinyoung slowly tiptoes, turns to Jaebum and puts a finger to his lips to keep quiet.

“Yugy- ah yugyeomie.” They hear youngjae moaning, and it peaks Jinyoung’s interest. He steals a few glances and sees yugyeom kneeling in front of the couch between Youngjae’s knees, while his friend is covering his mouth from being too loud. Jinyoung almost yelps in excitement but Jaebum is quick to cover his mouth. Jinyoung flares his arms around as Jaebum quickly takes him into the kitchen.

“OH MY GOD” Jinyoung mouths and smiles widely. “Jaebumie, did you see them?? I’m so proud, my baby is growing up.” He whispers and wipes an imaginary tear away.

“Yeah I saw, and im pretty sure I heard more noises coming from the office room where your best friend is at.”

“Oh my god, really?” Jinyoung asks very amused. “Can we go check?”

“I’m not sure how I feel about you being into other people having sex.” Jaebum mumbles slightly jealous.

Jinyoung waving no, “I’m not into that, but my best friends are happy with the people they love most right now, I’m just so happy for them.”

“Well they should be happy too, because you’re with me.” Jaebum slyly grins.

“Come on, let’s go cuddle.” Jinyoung chuckles. He grabs a water bottle, and takes Jaebum’s hand as they head upstairs.

 

 

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum wake up at 7AM from their 2 hour sleep when they hear a lot of noise downstairs. Jinyoung covers his face with the covers and Jaebum groans.

“I didn’t even realize when we fell asleep” Jinyoung muffles through the covers.

“I know me too, but we technically napped.” He tries to laugh but is slightly annoyed by all the noise.

“Should we go check downstairs? They might be destroying your house.”

“We probably should, but I just want to cuddle with you some more.” Jaebum brings Jinyoung closer to him and kisses his nose. Jinyoung leans up to reach his lips, but then bites his own lips and looks down.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were going to kiss me.” Jaebum pouts. _Why is he so cute_.

“I was, but morning breathe.” Jinyoung frowns.

“I don’t care.” Jaebum tilts Jinyoung’s chin up and kisses Jinyoung, until he parts his lips and lets Jaebum slip in his tongue. Jinyoung can taste each other’s stale mouths, but it’s Jaebum and he’s kissing him so he’s going to kiss back. “mm you taste so good jinyoungie.” He says as he pulls away and gets off the bed to put on some shorts and a shirt.

Jinyoung gets off the bed to do the same but notices Jaebum staring. “What’s up?”

“You look beautiful like that.”

 _Like what_ , Jinyoung thinks. He looks at his phones’ reflection and notices all the love bites spread all over his body. He wonders how he missed them in the bathroom, but then again he was too preoccupied then. Jinyoung traces a few and wishes they’d last forever, because he’s definitely going to be missing his boyfriend once they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im taking a break from my school essays to write this lolz next chapter is the final hours before the leave, i don't really want to write it cos i know it's gonna be sad, and i hate sad :( lol but let me know what you guys think of the story so far!


	15. Last few hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short omg im sorry

“HYUNG I WANT BANANA PANCAKES.”

“BLUEBERRY FOR ME.”

“I WANT CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES.”

“YOU CANT HAVE CHOCOLATE FOR BREAKFAST JIMIN.”

“Guys stop yelling before you wake up Jb and Jinyoung.” Jin tries to calm Jimin, Taehyung, and Jackson down while cooking pancakes for everyone.

“Too late.” Jb grumbles as he and Jinyoung walk in.

“Oh good morning, Jb, Jinyoung. Sorry if we woke you up, but since you’re up what kind of pancakes would you like?” Jin asks.

“Chocolate chip.” They both say and catch Jimin sticking his tongue out at Taehyung.

Looking around for everyone else, Jackson speaks up before either one got to ask where they are.

“Jin hyung woke everyone up so they can go help clean Yugyeom’s backyard. Except for Solar and Moonbyul who have yet to wake up.”

“Hm, I’m gonna go check up on the guys.” Jaebum says out loud but directed mostly towards Jinyoung.

“Okay, I’ll help Jin hyung here.” Jinyoung smiles.

“I’ll be back.” Jaebum kisses his forehead and walks outside.

 

“OK SO HOW WAS LAST NIGHT?”

“IT WAS OBVIOUSLY GOOD BASED ON THE NEW SET OF SKIN JB GAVE YOU.”

“NYOUNG, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME DETAILS OMG.”

The 3 loud boys long forgotten they were there to help Jin cook, and start bombarding Jinyoung with questions once they head the door closing behind Jaebum.

“He.. he told me he loves m-“

“KYAAAAA IM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW.” Jackson pulls him into a lung crushing hug. Jimin and Taehyung give him a double thumbs up and Jin fondly smiles at him, “Congrats.”

“Thanks guys, but we really should be talking about you Jackson, we heard you and Mark last night.” Jinyoung raises his eyebrows and waits for Jackson to explain himself.

Blushing profusely, Jackson clears his throat. “A Mark with a bit of alcohol in his system is very affectionate.” He leaves it at that, and smiles thinking of the previous night. “Oh but I head Youngjae-

“You heard them too? Me and Jaebum sort of walked in on them blowing each other.”

“I was going to say I heard Youngjae singing, BUT OMG REALLY OUR BABY! HE DOESN’T NEED US ANYMORE NYOUNG, IM SAD.”

  “I know but I’m glad, he deserves all the love in this world and Yugyeom better do a great job or else-“

“What are you guys talking about?” Hoseok asks as the rest of their friends return from outside.

“Nothing, just talking about how cute Youngjae is.” Jinyoung winks towards his friend’s direction. Jinyoung can’t help but laugh a little when he sees Youngjae cover his face and hide behind Yugyeom. 

“Hey is the food ready?” Solar asks as she and Moonbyul walk in the kitchen, clearly still asleep.

“Yes, everyone wash your hands and grab a plate.” Jin announces. Seconds later, the kitchen is flooded with people trying to find a seat. The girls along with Yugyeom, Youngjae, and Bambam are sitting at the table. Jimin and Taehyung are sitting on the kitchen counter, Mark, Jackson, and Hoseok are sitting on bar stools by the kitchen island. Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Jin are contently eating while standing up.

The room is fairly quiet while everyone is eating, a few small conversations happening, but overall the mood is relaxing. Jinyoung can’t help smile when he looks around at all the people he can call his friends. He knows nothing will change now that the study is done, if anything, meeting only brought them all closer.  

 

After they finish eating, they all make separate plans for their last day. Either sightseeing, playing basketball, or shopping. Yugyeom takes Youngjae out to a pet play center, so they play with all the cute animals. Jinyoung couldn’t think of a more perfect date idea for the two of them. Rather jealous, Jinyoung goes to find Jaebum to get some attention.

“Jaebumie-“ Jinyoung is caught off guard when he sees Jaebum changing his clothes with his hair already styled.

“Oh Jinyoungie, get dressed quickly, we’re going on a date.” Jaebum grins and guides Jinyoung to the set of clothing already awaiting him on the bed. “I hope you don’t mind me going through your clothes, I wanted to pick the most appropriate outfit for where we’re going.”

“And where are we going?” He asks cutely knowing he probably wouldn’t get an answer.

“It’s a secret. Just be ready in 20 minutes.” Jaebum kisses him and walks downstairs to wait for him.

  

“Did you set all this up?” Jinyoung looks at the beautiful picnic laid out at the park Jaebum brought them too. A blanket spread underneath a large oak tree, with throw pillows, a small pile of books and a basket with food and drinks awaiting them.

“I had help from Yugyeom and Youngjae, is this okay? I wanted to be alone with you, but I also wanted to take you out somewhere.” Jaebum shyly looks down.

“You’re such a romantic, I love it Jaebum.” He hugs him and quickly gets comfortable on the blanket. Jaebum lies against the tree, while Jinyoung relaxes his head on his boyfriend’s thigh as he scans the books.

“Jinyoungie~” Jaebum tries to catch his attention away from the novel he’s half way done with by now.

“mm?”

“I think im going to miss you so incredibly much.” There it was. The topic neither one wanted to bring up. Jinyoung quickly settles the book down and sits up to face Jaebum.

He intertwines his fingers with his boyfriend’s hand and sighs, “It’s crazy how much I’m going to miss you too Jaebumie, but it’ll be fine, we’ll be fine because we both love each other. We’ll talk everyday just like before, and we can make plans to visit each other when we have breaks or something.”

“It sucks because now that I’ve touched you and kissed you, I’m going to miss you even more.”

“Good, it’ll make the times we actually meet even more special. That’s how im going to try and think of it. ”

“God Jinyoung, I think I seriously love you too much.” Jaebum says as he pulls Jinyoung to sit on his lap, and kisses the side of his mouth. Jinyoung wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kisses him. He hopes Jaebum could feel the message behind the kiss, _I love you too, I’m going to miss you so so much_.

“We have two hours left until you have to leave, we should probably head back home to help you pack now.” Jaebum frowns.

“Yeah let’s go, thank you for the wonderful date Jaebumie. But I think we might have to stop by a store to buy another suitcase.”

“What? Why?”

“In mine, my clothes and you won’t both fit.”  They both laugh and Jinyoung could only wish it were true.

 

Jinyoung’s LA flight was going to be the last one from all their friends, so he was able to say goodbye to them all. A lot of smiles and hugs were exchanged and a whole lot of tears coming from Hoseok, but it was a rather happy goodbye. Mark and Jackson were now part of their group and exchanged their numbers with everyone.

Jinyoung never let go of Jaebum’s hand since they got to the airport, and as they called for boarding Jinyoung only held on tighter. Jaebum turned Jinyoung to face him and began kissing the tears that were starting for form.

“Jinyoung, love, don’t cry, it’s not a sad goodbye. You’ll call me when you land, and we’ll skype when you get home. I love you, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying ok.” Jinyoung sniffles and hugs Jaebum hard enough to imprint his touch and smell on him. “I love you Jaebum, and I’ll call you as soon as my plane lands okay.” They stay in each other’s arms until Jackson pulls on Jinyoung to let go.

“It’s already final boarding nyoung, we can’t wait any longer.”

“Yeah okay im coming.” Jinyoung finally let’s go and kisses Jaebum before waving goodbye as he’s walking closer to his gate.

 

Jinyoung sits next to a crying Youngjae, and Jinyoung can’t help but sympathize.

“I miss him so much already nyoung.” Youngjae leans his head on his shoulders.

“Me too Jae, me too.” Jinyoung throws his arm across his friend’s shoulders to calm him down. A slight feeling of jealously flooded his body as he saw Jackson and Mark smiling at each other in front of them, but he wouldn’t trade Jaebum for anyone he thought, and he was sure Youngjae felt the same.    

 

“Hey you look beautiful.” Were Jaebum’s first words once he saw him through the video chat that evening.

“You literally saw me a few hours ago.” Jinyoung chuckles.

_Ah things are still the same_ , Jinyoung smiles.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't write this one, and i dont like it at all, but i wanted to just get it done. It's going to start getting good again i promise (but after a bit of angst lolol) !! thank you to everyone who has liked, commented, and subscribed to this story, ya'll are amazing!


	16. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't really given a time table so a quick recap: let's say the study started in late january, 3 months later they meet at the concert in late april. now this chapter takes place a month later when classes are finally over in late may.

The spring semester is finally done with and all Jinyoung wishes is to be able to sleep all summer long. Somehow Youngjae convinced him to get a part time job at the café he works at for the break. They both, however, missed Jin’s graduation due to work. Everyone had flown out to Seattle, including Jaebum and Yugyeom, which made that day even more miserable. Their friends would send them pictures and videos so they wouldn’t feel left out, but it still wasn’t the same. Jackson and Mark even spent most of that day at the café, keeping an eye on them, and talking to them to distract any sad thought.

When Jinyoung told Jaebum about his summer job, he was very supportive. They both wanted to quickly make money, so they could visit each other frequently. They hadn’t seen each other since the concert which was a month ago, and they were dying to see each other again. They still talked every day, however not as sporadic due to Jinyoung’s schedule. Since he was part time, he only worked from 11AM-4PM, which gave him plenty of time to talk to Jaebum before or after his shifts.

His coworkers were also really nice and helpful. Namjoon, 21, was really friendly on his first day that Jinyoung thought he was a manager because he gave him advice and tips, but he just turned out to be a veteran employee. Yoongi was very quiet on their first meeting, he shook his hand and went on with his shift. Eventually, Jinyoung learned not to feel offended, Yoongi, 22, just wasn’t a talker but Jinyoung usually went to him to complain about a customer or anything bothering him at work. There were also two other girls, Hwasa and Wheein, both 19, however they only worked weekends and Jinyoung was strictly weekdays so they’ve only met at work meeting, but they seem like really lively nice girls. And of course, there was Youngjae.

Since his classes were over for the semester, Jinyoung moved in with Jackson for the summer, he really didn’t want to spend his free time bothered by his family back home when he could spend that time talking to Jaebum or with his best friends. Jinyoung had already told his family about his boyfriend, but the concept of privacy wasn’t known in his household. So his weekends were dedicated to Jaebum; they would have their weekly skype date. Sundays were also spent either talking to Jaebum or hanging out with his friends. His coworkers were all friends with Jackson as well, so at times they would come over to hang out. Jinyoung introduced them to Jaebum when they happened to be skyping on a Sunday and Namjoon and Yoongi came over with beer and board games.  That night Jinyoung noticed Jaebum being a bit short with his responses but Jinyoung just thought it was from being tired.

 

It’s currently a Sunday afternoon, and Jinyoung had texted his friends that he wanted to drink tonight. Both he and Youngjae had a long week full of rude customers and pretentious hipsters that don’t tip and regret of not being able to go to Jin’s graduation a while ago. They both needed a day to just relax.  Jinyoung decides to call his boyfriend to ask about his day and let him know about his plans.

“Hey Jaebumie, what are you doing?”

“Hi babe, I’m waiting on Yugyeom and Kunpimook, we’re gonna go play basketball in a bit. What are you doing today?”

“I think my coworkers are coming over later, and we’re going to have a small party to relieve this weeks’ stress.”  

“Jackson, Mark, and Youngjae are going to be there also right?”

“Well duh silly, it’s Jackson’s apartment, and Youngjae is one of my coworkers.” He chuckles.

“Oh okay, don’t’ drink too much Jinyoung.”

“That’s the whole point of this bumie, I deserve to get drunk, this week sucked so much. But don’t worry, I’ll have friends here to look after me.”

“Alright, be smart. I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.” Jaebum quickly hangs up without Jinyoung saying goodbye and he is slightly confused. _Is he mad at me?_ Jinyoung thinks but makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

 

By 9pm, Jinyoung is a bit inebriated and they are all sitting in Jackson’s living room playing truth or dare. It’s Namjoon’s turn and the bottle points to Jinyoung.

‘Dare.” Jinyoung says without being asked.

“I like your style Jinyoung. Ok then, I dare you to sit on Yoongi’s lap and video call your boyfriend.”

“That’s kind of mean, you don’t have to do it nyoung.” Youngjae tries to convince Namjoon to pick another dare. But the alcohol in his system doesn’t give Jinyoung time to process the situation and is already in Yoongi’s lap dialing.

“Hi Jinyoung, wha- WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Hey bumie”

“Are you on top of someone right now? Are you drunk?”

“Not really, oh look,” he turns the camera to an angle to show him sitting on Yoongi’s lap, “You remember Yoongi right? And Namjoon is here too, we’re playing games right now.”

“Jinyoung why the fuck are you sitting on him? Where’s youngjae right now?”

“I’m right here hyung.” Youngjae pulls Jinyoungs arm so he can get in the frame.

“Youngjae, don’t let him drink anymore and tell him to call me when he’s done fucking around.”  

“O-Okay hyung, sorr-“ Youngjae didn’t have time to apologize for his friend because Jaebum ended the call and Jinyoung crawled off of Yoongi.

“Maybe that wasn’t a good idea, he seemed really mad right?” Jinyoung asks and everyone nods their heads. “You guys can keep playing, I’ll go and apologize, I’ll be right back.” Jinyoung knew his call wouldn’t end in sexy phone sex this time, but wanted to see Jaebum and properly apologize.

 

“Jaebum..”

“Are you done fucking around? What the hell Jinyoung? You sit in someone’s lap and then call me? Were you trying to get me jealous because congratu-fucking-lations.”

“Jaebumie I’m sorry, it was just a dare and I didn’t think you’d get mad. I didn’t mean to drink too much.”

“Jinyoung I don’t give a fuck about you drinking, it’s about you being around other guys that I don’t like.”

“That doesn’t makes sense Jaebum, they’re my coworkers and friends, they’re not some random guys. You shouldn’t be jealous.”

“Okay then, do you want me to go sit on someone’s lap while I’m drunk to prove your theory?”

“No..”

“Then fuck Jinyoung, what do you except from me? That I’ll be okay with you on top of someone else as long as you know them?”

A few seconds pass and neither one say anything until Jinyoung starts sniffling.    

“Fuck, Jaebum I’m sorry okay, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I love you I’m sorry don’t be mad. I won’t invite them over anymore, I’ll only talk to them at work about work if that’s what you want.”

“Jinyoung, stop crying. I’m sorry, I love you too, I didn’t mean to get this angry but I fucking miss you so much, and some guy gets to have you sitting on their lap like it’s no big deal. When I would kill to just be in the same room as you.”

“Jaebum I miss you too, so so much. Fuck I’m such a jackass.” Jinyoung wipes his eyes and finally looks into his boyfriend’s eyes after avoiding his gaze the entire conversation.

“I am too, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head, “I’m crying because this was my fault and I don’t want you to be angry anymore.”

“Babe don’t cry, I’m not mad anymore okay I promise. Let’s just make a deal, let’s not call when you get drunk.” Jaebum lets out a small laugh.

“No, I just won’t drink again. I learned my lesson, I swear. I don't want to ever have another fight.”

“That’s good, just talk to me when you have problems okay, I want to be able to fix them with you. I want to be able to at least do some things a boyfriend can do.”    

Jinyoung nods. “You’re the best boyfriend ever Jaebum, I feel like I rely on you too much already.”

“That’s what im here for okay, I love you, I want you to be able to rely on me all the time. Use me all you want jinyoungie.” Jinyoung laughs and promises to hold him to that.

“Jaebumie, I think I’m going to go to sleep already, my eyes are really tired.”

“Ok babe, call me tomorrow okay?”

“mm okay, I love you, good night Jaebum.”

“Goodnight my love.” Jaebum ends the call and Jinyoung runs to the bathroom to vomit. _We had our first fight and it still fucking hurts_.  

 

The next morning, after a few aspirins and a few gallons of water in his system, Jinyoung promises himself to stop drinking and be the best boyfriend ever. Although they haven't celebrated past anniversaries, Jinyoung was going to start planning something special for next month. He wants to show Jaebum just how much he truly does love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when did i become someone who writes angst?? lol next chapter will be cute and sexy, i promisssse. ps, i hope jb feels better :(


	17. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /),(\  
> so this has some texting, left is jb, right is jinyoung

D-20 until 3 month anniversary

 

“Okay, so send me your address and then I’ll ship everything to your house, and just place them all over Jaebum’s house. Oh and Yugyeom, you can’t let Jaebum know that I’m talking to you okay?”

“Yes hyung I know, super-top-secret-make-Jaebum-cry mission is a go.” Yugyeom gives a thumbs up. 

“Nyoung, do you mind leaving now? Um Yugy and I were kind of in the middle of something.”

Jinyoung whips his head from the laptop to his friend, and stares with large eyes, “wait, were you guys having sex or something before I barged in?”

A very flustered Youngjae starts flailing his arms to protest but Yugyeom speaks up first, “No but you’re kind of ruining our chances to.”

“YUGYEOM!”

Yugyeom shrugs through the screen and laughs, “What? It’s not like hyung doesn’t know or anything.”

“Okay okay, I’ll go bother Jacks now. Thanks for everything again Yugyeom.” Jinyoung waves and goes to find his best friend.

Youngjae usually stays over on the weekdays when he has to work, and claims the entire living room as his own.

“Jackson~~ I need some ideas.” Jinyoung flops next to Jackson on his bed, who is currently marathoning all of the seasons of Games of Thrones.

“Ughh what do you want.” Jackson annoyingly grumbles but pauses the show to give Jinyoung his full attention.

“So I thought about what to do for our 3 month anniversary and Yugyeom is helping me with the surprise present, but I don’t know what else to do.”

“Well you guys are going to end it with some really hot sexy time correct?”

“Yeah probably.” Jinyoung nods

“Why not wear something sexy then, like lingerie or leather I don’t know?”

“Hmm,” Jinyoung tilts his head and tries to think of something Jaebum would love to see him in, “yeah I think lingerie would be good. Wanna go shopping with me then?”

“I guess since I know im going to get interrupted with phone calls if I don’t go.”

“Good choice, now let’s go to the mall before we have to hear Youngjae and Yugyeom doing adult things us parents shouldn’t be hearing.”

 

After an hour of browsing meticulously, Jinyoung settles for a rose diamond pair of panties with a ruffle cute lace trim. Jinyoung’s never worn panties before, but he hoped Jaebum thought they looked just as good on him as they are cute. The boys decide to head to the food court to buy smoothies and discuss Jinyoung’s plans.

“So what’s the surprise gift?” Jacksons asks while playing with the straw with his tongue.

“Well it’s not really a surprise, but I made him a few videos of me singing songs that I really love and express how I feel. I separated it into several dvd’s and yugyeom is going to spread them around the house and have Jaebum find them. It’s kind of like a little scavenger hunt.”

“And the gift for finding them all is you?? That’s really clever nyoung!”

“ Yeah I wanted to make it special because the first conversation we ever had alone, I told him how if I ever fell in love I’d want to express it through music.”

“That’s really romantic dude.”

“Thanks” Jinyoung smiles.

 

D-10 until 3 month anniversary

 

“Yugyeom, oh my god I’m so nervous. Are you sure you’re being secretive enough?”

“Jinyoung?” _FUUUUUCK I CALLED JAEBUM INSTEAD FUCK._

“Jaebumie hi sorry if I woke you up, but have you seen Yugyeom? I tried calling him earlier but he didn’t pick up.”

“Jinyoung, you’re seriously calling me at two in the morning asking about Yugyeom? What are you even talking to him about at this hour?

“Um no real reason, just watched to chat with him”

“To chat? Jinyoung what’s going on, maybe it’s because I was asleep or something, but I heard you say something about being nervous and a secret.”

“No no, don’t worry love, I just wanted to talk to him about Youngjae. Sorry if I woke you up, go back to sleep, love you!” Jinyoung hangs up the phone and wipes the beads of sweat that had formed from almost getting caught. _I need to be more careful_.

 

D-5 until 3 month anniversary

 

It wasn’t that Jinyoung was avoiding talking to Jaebum, but he just didn’t want to video chat, because he had already planned a really hot evening for them in a few days and he didn’t want to use anything he’s been saving if he got turned on from just seeing his boyfriend.  So two days ago Jinyoung told Jaebum that Jackson had to borrow his laptop and couldn’t use his phone to video chat because he always gets hand cramps. It was a pathetic excuse but he’d only have to wait 5 days.

Apparently 2 days was already too long for either one.

 

Jinyoungie~~ I miss you.

Lol cutie, i miss you toooo <3

No Jinyoung, I really fucking miss you right now

I miss your smile, and your eyes, and your fucking beautiful

voice. I wish I could touch you, or at least see you right now

O.0 Jaebum, are you horny right now???

I am. Fuck. Sorry, I’ll just go take care of this rn

Call me

 

“Jaebumie~~” Jinyoung purrs into the phone. “Why couldn’t you wait a few more days?”

“Fuck I know, but I missed you so much and I started looking through my photos and they’re all of you. You just turn me on so embarrassingly quick.”

Jinyoung chews on his lower lip and debates getting on video chat. _No, have some control Jinyoung_. “hm what are you wearing Jaebumie?”

Jaebum chuckles through the phone, “Jinyoung” he says sternly.

“What? We haven’t had regular phone sex yet, and im really hard too baby.”

“Fuck” Jaebum breaths out.

“Can you take off your boxers for me please? I already know you’re not wearing pants.” He laughs while shimming out of his own.

“Okay, they’re off.”

Jinyoung wanted to wait until their anniversary, but how could he be denied an opportunity to show his boyfriend how much he cares.

“Good, now im going to take care of you today okay baby? You don’t have to do anything, just let me do all the work. Are you touching yourself already?”

“mhm” Jaebum groans.

“I want you to go slow Jaebum, smear some precum down your shaft, and go slow. Pretend it’s my mouth around your dick.”

“mm fuck Jinyoung.”

“I wish I could taste you again baby. You’re hot and thick cock fits perfectly in my mouth. I’d take you in as far as I could and use my hand to massage your balls while I let you push my mouth further down your dick.”

“Jinyoung, babe that’s so fucking sexy.” Jaebum moans out.

“I’d lick from your balls, up your shaft, and give extra love to the head. It’s truly beautiful Jaebum. I think about you fucking my mouth so much. All I want to do is take you deeper so you can cum in my mouth.”

“Fuck Jinyoung, i’m so fucking close.”

“mm baby, cum for me. I wish I could see how fucking sexy you look right now. I wish everyone could see how fucking beautiful you look cuming for me jeabum.”

“Fuck Jinyoung, I love you.” Jaebum’s voice cracks and cums. Jinyoung cums immediately after hearing those words and is really glad Jaebum didn’t see that. Slightly embarrassed that he barely touched his dick, but glad Jaebum was able to find his release.

A few moments later, Jaebum’s voice relaxes and speaks first.

“Thank you babe, that was really sexy. Do you want me to continue so I can help you too?”

Jinyoung’s cheeks flush, “No its okay, I already came too..”

“Fuck Jinyoung, are you trying to get me hard again?”

Jinyoung giggles, and really wishes the next five days will go by quickly.

 

D-1 until 3 month anniversary  

 

“Jinyoung you seriously need to calm down.” Jackson and Youngjae have been staring at Jinyoung for the past hour pacing back and forth in Jacksons room.

“You guys don’t understand, what if something bad happens, or what if Yugyeom forgets everything tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, Yugy already knows what to do. He’s going to do everything once Jb hyung falls asleep.”

“Fuck, why did I tell him I was going to bed already, it’s barely 9 PM and im going insane here.” Jinyoung had told Jaebum that he was going to sleep early because he had to work early tomorrow and wasn’t going to have his phone on him. Jaebum whined and told him to video call him when he could. However if Jinyoung’s plan plays out, he’d be having Jaebum calling him at exactly 5PM.

“Just try and get some sleep, and let me and youngjae pack. You’re lucky we will be sleeping over at Mark’s tomorrow and it’s my damn apartment.”

“Thank you, I love you both.” He sarcastically says as he stomps back to his room to try and get some sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be JB focused ^,^  
> I have a question for you all: if you wanted someone to sing you a love song, which song would you want it be?? Or what song would you want to sing to someone you love? :")


	18. The search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry for the late update. i got really sick and then i lost motivation to write:\ but i hope you like this one! the soundtrack for this album is: she's a monster - got7, how will i know - sam smith, a thousand years- Christina perri, i'm yours- the script, everything - michael buble, xo - beyonce ! {} - used when jinyoung is speaking, [] - when he's singing

“Fuck” Jaebum curses as he throws the covers over his head. It’s 10 AM and he had just fallen asleep three hours ago. Outside his window he can hear a plethora of disturbances that he wasn’t ready to acknowledge. After Jinyoung had told him they wouldn’t be able to talk until the evening, he decided to stay up and work on his music. He was somewhat upset because although neither one had brought it up, Jaebum knew today was their 3 month anniversary, and he really wanted to spend it all with Jinyoung, in any way he could. He didn’t really want to be upset, because it wasn’t jinyoung’s fault he had to work. So he thought he’d be able to have all morning and afternoon to get a good amount of sleep. _Too bad reality fucking sucks_.

“Fuuuuuuuuck” Jaebum groans and throws himself out of bed to go check what’s going on outside. It sounds like yelling and a very loud car alarm. Jaebum is almost ready to add to the screaming and letting whoever is making all the ruckus know how seriously rude he can be when woken up. He slams the front door behind him and covers his ears from how loud the car alarm is. _Who the fuck’s car is that? Wait.._

Jaebum takes a few steps and is honestly dumbfounded. His truck was the one making all the noise, and his neighbors are most definitely not happy. He waves and bows to apologize as most just go back inside. Jaebum runs back inside to find his keys, but to no luck he can’t find them where they usually are. _Shit._ Heading back to his truck, he pulls the handle and surprisingly it opens and notices the keys in the ignition. Very annoyed and curious with hundreds of questions, Jaebum sits in the driver’s seat and shuts off the alarm first. Reaching to pull out his keys, he notices an envelope on the dashboard. No one other than himself uses the truck, and he really doesn’t remember leaving anything behind, let alone a bright yellow envelope. Intrigued by more than just curiosity at this point, he grabs it and notices his name along with a heart on the outside. _What the hell.._ He opens it and sees a card with unfamiliar handwriting.

{Sorry I woke you up hehe I wanted the first letter to be given at the place we met, but the airport was sort of out of the question, so your truck was second :D turn on your truck and play the CD inside <3 }

All the questions he had up until now completely died down when he heard the voice. _Jinyoung._

[Your eyes when you look at me, it’s so intense, I try to avoid it, but you made me look at you from the corner of my eye. You’re so beautiful. You’re so perfect even when you don’t dress up. There’s no other girl like you in the world. Baby, I like you. Baby, I love you. When you’re there, it feels like I have the whole world.]

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum practically whispers as the song is about to end. He jumps when he hears his boyfriend speak afterwards.

“Hi Jaebumie, Happy three month anniversary! I’m sorry for not being able to tell you in person or in real time, but if you find all the cd’s and dvd’s you get your gift yay exciting right? I wont tell you how many there are but I will give you clues at the end of each song and they’re really easy. Good luck and here is your first clue… go to the place where all 13 of us finally gathered.”

 _That was outside, wasn’t it? No wait, the kitchen. The kitchen!_ Jaebum makes sure there is nothing else on the cd and heads inside. Frantically searching around, Jaebum finds a slightly larger bright yellow envelop attached to the fridge with shit ton of magnets. _That had to be yugyeom’s work_. He is really curious as to who placed these here and when, but those questions will probably be answered once he’s found all of them. He opens the envelope and frowns as he finds no note this time, just a CD with the word ‘barstool” written on it. He turns to the chair and conveniently finds a portable dvd player.

Jaebum lifts the player and places it on the counter as he takes a seat.

[How will I know if you really love me. I say a prayer with every heart beat. I fall in love whenever we meet. I'm asking you what you know about these things]

“Fuck” Jaebum mutters as he watches his boyfriend sing so elegantly. His chest swells and his body shakes feeling jinyoung’s emotions. _I love him so much_. Jinyoung is looking to the side of the screen, probably at the camera, and Jaebum wants to reach through the screen and mold himself into his boyfriend. As the song ends, Jinyoung fixes his posture and looks straight into the camera and smiles widely.

{I kind of went a bit flat there, but I hope you still liked it} _Of fucking course, babe I loved it._ {okay so hint two? Hm go to where the longest couple slept. I’ll see you in a bit} Jinyoung winks and the screen dies. Jaebum would seriously be embarrassed if someone saw how quickly he ran up the stairs to the room where taehyung and jimin stayed. He tore the guest room apart trying to find another envelope and almost gave up when he turned to face the door but saw it taped to the door hinges. _Seriously?! This is definitely Yugyeoms fucking work._ Jaebum smiles when he opens it and finds a DVD rather than a CD. As much as he loved his boyfriend’s voice, seeing him was something he will never get tired of and will relish in every opportunity given.  He plays the video on the tv in the room and makes himself comfortable on the bed.

[I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.]

Jaebum grabs at his chest as he tries not to release all of the emotions currently building up inside. He wants to cry from hearing the love in jinyoungs voice. He wants to cry from noticing the longing in his boyfriend’s eyes. He wants to cry from not being able to tell his boyfriend how important he is to him every breathing moment. Jaebum lets out a shaky breath and looks at his boyfriend who is currently facing the same emotions as he finishes the song.

{I didn’t want to cry, well not just yet, I guess I got a little carried away. Okay okay, let’s move to the next clue before I quit and cave in and call you. This one is going to be a little tricky so I hope you remember. The next envelope will be under the seat of where Mark and Jin were sitting the night of our bbq.}

 _Shit._ Jaebum honestly can’t really remember much besides Jinyoung. He walks outside straight into Yugyeom’s backyard, and prays no one is home or asks him any questions. He walks towards the remnants of their makeshift foot volleyball court and looks around. Not everyone was playing, and Jinyoung and he were sitting the farthest back, giving him a view of the two boys who were drinking. _Ah!_ He finds a group of chairs near the edge of the volleyball net and flips them over. He finds the envelope and silently cheers. Opening it, he finds an mp3 and quickly attaches the earphones to his ears. He flips over a chair to sit and presses play.

[I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much. I'm yours. And though my edges may be rough. I never feel I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much. But I'm yours]

Maybe it was good Jinyoung couldn’t see him and he couldn’t see Jinyoung, because a few tears were falling and the sniffles at the end of the song definitely gave Jinyoung away. He couldn’t help let out a sad chuckle, thinking of Jinyoung probably trying to cover up his tears to not seem like a crybaby.

{I think im getting allergies, I don’t know why I keep sniffling} _He’s so cute._ {okay baby, time for the next clue, ready? Ready! Go to the place where the cutest boy turned into a man.} Jinyoung lets out a chuckle and the mp3 goes silent. Jinyoung is definitely talking about youngjae, but was it when Youngjae and Yugyeom were in the bathroom or was it when they walked in on them?  Jaebum heads back to his house and checks the restroom first. He finds nothing and goes to the living room. At the foot of the couch, he finds an envelope. Jaebum wonders if it’s Yugyeom who is the one setting all these up and if he knows why Jinyoung placed this one specifically here. If he doesn’t, he’ll keep that in mind the next time he wants to tease him. Sadly, Jaebum finds a cd rather than a dvd, but nonetheless rushes to play it in the cd player near the tv.

[And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you baby just because I can. Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, and you know that's what our love can do. And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.]

Not giving a fuck anymore, Jaebum places his elbows on his knees with his hands cradling his cheeks as he lets the tears run their course. Missing Jinyoung was a battle every day that he’d gladly fight, but hearing his boyfriend’s voice crack once every while, he wishes he could’ve been there to replaces those tears with laughter or at least kiss them away. Jinyoung recovers more quickly than Jaebum and speaks softly.

{I wanted to continue with the songs, but I don’t think I’ll be able to keep myself from calling you right now.} _You should’ve,_ is all Jaebum can think. { I really wanted the last one to be at the park you took me to, but I think it should be somewhere more special. So for your final clue, go to the place we had our first date, the place where you made love to me. Okay, I’ll see you in a bit Jaebum.}

Jaebum swallows and fixes himself before heading upstairs. Not sure he wants the videos to stop, but wanting to know what happens afterwards is what pushes him up the stairs and into his room.

And right on his desk, placed on top of his laptop is a red envelope. How did he miss it before? Was it always there? He pushes the questions aside as he sits in his chair and takes a deep breath, not sure what to expect. Jaebum inserts the last disk into his laptop and presses play.

[Your love is bright as ever, Even in the shadows. Baby, kiss me, before they turn the lights out. Your heart is glowing and I'm crashing into you. Baby, kiss me. Before they turn the lights out, before they turn the lights out. Baby, love me lights out. In the darkest night hour I'll search through the crowd.Your face is all that I see, I'll give you everything. Baby, love me lights out]

How suiting of Jinyoung as the last song, Jaebum warming smiles. He watches as his boyfriend finally lets his tears fall on camera, as his own silently fall. Once the song is over Jinyoung just stares at the camera, looking like his trying to collect his thoughts before speaking. He wipes the last tear away and finally speaks.

{Hi jaebumie, how are you? I’m hoping you realized why I did all this. I mean, not that I wouldn’t mind doing this at any other time, but I wanted to do something special for you today. Happy 3 month anniversary again, Jaebum. Do you remember what I told you during our first early morning confession? That If I ever fell in love with someone, I’d want to show them through music? Jaebum you are so important to me; Every night I fall asleep hoping you had a great day with no hardships, and every morning I pray life gives you nothing but presents. I wish there was something I could do to properly show my heart to you, but I hope these songs helped a little. I love you so greatly, Jaebum.

 Now I know I promised you a gift for finding all the songs, so once this video ends, video call me and I’ll be waiting with your gift. But you’ll probably want to lock your door for this though.} Jinyoung giggles and waves, ending the video.

Jaebum honestly couldn’t believe how perfect his boyfriend was. Just the songs themselves were gifts he’d treasure for the rest of his life. He’d make sure to properly convey his love to Jinyoung, in any and every way he could. Rushing to lock his door and making sure he didn’t look like he just cried a shit load, he finally presses the dial button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had honestly written another version, but it was so sad omg so i changed it to this one! i really liked this one, it made me love jb so much more :) next chapter will be sexy! it'll go back to Jinyoung's focus. i graduate next week, yay lol so i might update a bit late, maybe!


	19. Anniversary

Okay so Jinyoung was more than nervous awaiting the call from his boyfriend. He got dressed hours ago in very tight black skinnys and a simple white tee that was a tad short and rose if he lifted his arms slightly. Of course, he also wore the lace panties dedicated for this night. Originally his plan was to wear nothing but the panties, but figured it was too risqué and not even he had the confidence to strut around in his best friend’s apartment wearing close to nothing. The lifelong embarrassment he’d have to live with if one of his friends saw him was something he’d much rather not risk.

Too anxious to find a distraction, Jinyoung sat on the bed and set up the laptop right across him. He looked at the time and let out a heavy sigh. Only 30 more minutes until Jaebum called. Not knowing how Jaebum will react, he remembers how difficult that day was for him emotionally. The first song he did was easy, he didn’t have to face a camera or see Jaebum. However, as the songs progressed he felt himself walking into a love that was basically uncharted territory. Vocalizing how he exactly felt left Jinyoung vulnerable and afraid, and having to do it alone was terrifying. He hoped that he got his message across and didn’t scare Jaebum away. That day he recorded the songs was especially hard because he had lied to Jaebum and told him he had to work a double shift. After all the tears he shed, all he wanted to do was talk to his boyfriend to make his worries disappear. Not his favorite book nor his best friends could give him the comfort he so desperately needed.  

So here he was, messing with the hem of his shirt, as a loud ringing brought him out of the bittersweet memory. Checking his reflection through the screen and shaking off his nerves, Jinyoung answers the call. Mid wave, he halts and takes a good look at his boyfriend. He notices a look that’s unreadable, Jaebum almost looks pained. _That’s the last thing I wanted. Fuck_.

Jaebum hasn’t even said hello, so Jinyoung is searching for words that seem impossible to say.

“Jaebum, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a sec?” _Maybe it was all too much for Jaebum, he probably didn’t appreciate me waking him up, or-_

“Jinyoung, stop thinking too hard.” He smiles, “I’m just trying to put into words what I’m feeling.”

“Oh sorry, I’m just a little _extremely_ nervous.” He tries to laugh, but it only comes out as exaggerated.

Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung, and shakes his head. “I’m actually terrified right now, okay I think im ready. Jinyoung I want you to listen to me, im going to say everything I’ve wanted to say but couldn’t, everything I should’ve since I first met you. Okay?”

Jinyoung bites his lip and nods. Jaebum takes a deep breath and Jinyoung has no way to prepare himself for the confession he’s about to hear.

“Jinyoung. I just spent the entire day feeling all sorts of emotions simultaneously; I cried more than I ever had, and I hated myself just as much. The reason being, you were able to express how you feel so perfectly and yet all I can say is I love you. I know you say that I’m a great boyfriend, but honestly you are the most amazing being in the world. Sure, you’re not perfect, but you wouldn’t be you if you were. When I first saw you on the group video call, I honestly didn’t expect you to be so beautiful. I didn’t expect to fall in love with you at that moment, though, I probably loved you before that and only realized it then. So when I heard you speak after the first song today, all the emotions I felt the first time I saw you came crashing into me all over again, full speed. And throughout the day, all I kept thinking about was wanting to be with you and letting you know how much I truly love you.

Jinyoung, the way your eyes light up when you talk about something that caught your attention, warms my heart. I love the way you secretly take care of your friends without expecting anything, and how you always complain but still do any favor someone asks you.

Jinyoung you truly inspire me to be the person I want to be, just seeing your smile makes me forget I even know how to be upset. I am honestly so lucky to be your boyfriend. I’m sorry I couldn’t make this poetic or romantic, but I hope I was able to express at least a little of how I feel. Jinyoungie, I truly love you, happy 3 month anniversary.”

Jinyoung, now practically bawling his eyes, tries to wipe away the flow of tears that seem to have no end. He wasn’t expecting Jaebum to confess to him, and after not speaking to him for more than a day, his heart is frantically trying to assess his current emotions.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum calls out to him with concern, “are those happy tears?”

“I don’t know.” He barely muffles out. Jinyoung is crying for a lot of reasons, probably for the same that Jaebum cried earlier. “I didn’t plan on crying today, I even dressed nice for you.” Jinyoung says in between sniffles.

Jaebum chuckles “and you look beautiful, although you’ve made your shirt see through with your tears.”

“Pervert.” Jinyoung laughs and clears away the last of his tears. He jokingly covers his chest with his arms, “Don’t be checking me out, I probably have snot all over.”

“You still look gorgeous, snot and all.”

The confidence that Jinyoung had mentally prepared earlier was slowing creeping up, and he thought he’d give, well technically show, Jaebum his gift before another wave of tears made their entrance.

“Jaebumie~” he coos, knowing he has jaebum’s full attention. “I wanted to do something different tonight, I bought something I hope you’ll like.” Jinyoung gets off the bed and brings the laptop closer to the edge to get a view of his body. He turns around in a circle to show off how great his legs and butt look in these pants.

Jinyoung misses the lustful grin already planted on Jaebum’s face.

“This isn’t your present, just wanted to tease a bit.” He smirks.

Jaebum clearly shifting positions to get more comfortable. Jinyoung really wanted to take things slow tonight, but both love and desire override his pride. He unbuttons his pants and a bit of lace now visible. Jaebum softly chokes as Jinyoung runs a finger along the edge of his panties.

“Jinyoung, ar-are you wearing panties?”

Jinyoung nods and shimmies out of his pants. Allowing nothing to the imagination, Jinyoung blushes as his half hard cock is straining against the lacy material. He turns around, and arches his neck back to see Jaebum’s reaction.  Jinyoung catches Jaebum lick his lips and palm himself through his pants.

“So.. what do you think?” Jinyoung sounds unsure, but mostly because this is so new to him.

“Jinyoung, you look so fucking good. You did this for me?”

Jinyoung eagerly nods, “yeah, but I like them too, they’re really soft.”

“I like them too. A lot. Fuck. Will you let me have a better look?”

 _Fuck._ Jinyoung loves Jaebum when he’s his ever charming and romantic self, but the Jaebum filled with lust and dominance drives Jinyoung insane.   Jinyoung walks towards the camera and showcases the panties now sporting a clear stain in the front. He doesn’t miss the low curses from Jaebum as he sees his hand inside his pants. The camera cuts off at the waist band of Jaebum’s pants, and Jinyoung leans forward to the camera to pout. Jaebum laughs and removes his hand, “Don’t worry babe, I’ll give you what you want in a bit. But first will you take off your shirt for me?”

Jinyoung quickly removes the garment and shuffles back onto the bed, placing the laptop to his side to give Jaebum a full side profile.

“I really missed you.” Jaebum says is an octave lower and Jinyoung shivers.

“I missed you so much too bumie” His hands roam down his body to tug on the elastic band of his panties, he turns to Jaebum for approval, and once he sees his boyfriend nod, the panties fly embarrassingly far.

“Baby, you too.”

Jaebum swiftly stands up and removes his shirt. He pants and boxers go down in one movement and then he’s back in the chair. He angles the camera to show his pulsating cock and Jinyoung’s mouth eagerly waters. Jinyoung brings a hand to the head of his leaking erections and swipes the built up precum down his shaft. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky moan.

“love, don’t be so eager.” Jaebum teases.

“I’ve been waiting days for this Jaebum, I don’t want to wait anymore. Please” Jinyoung lustfully pleads, and Jaebum doesn’t bother hiding the growl that escapes his lips.

“Since you gave me such a wonderful gift, I’ll do whatever you want babe. Say it and it’s yours.”  

“Dirty talk?” Jinyoung asks with the brightest hues of red spread across his cheeks.

“Of course babe, anything else?”

Jinyoung has thought very carefully about what he wants to try with Jaebum. Now that he’s especially feeling quite submissive, he takes a chance.

“C-can I call you daddy?”

“Fuck.” Jaebum moan and Jinyoung doesn’t miss the twitch in his boyfriend’s cock. “Go ahead baby, say it.” Jinyoung fists his dick and grips down as he lets the word slip out like velvet,

“Daddy. Oh fuck, daddy tell me what to do. Please.” Jinyoung swings his head back as he lifts his upper body in pleasure.

“Baby, can you finger yourself for daddy?” Jinyoung fervently nods. “Good boy, I want you on all fours with your beautiful hole facing me.” Jinyoung grabs a bottle of lube from his nightstand and settles on his hands and knees. Jinyoung places his head on the mattress and uses both hands to spread his ass checks wide.

“mm baby, start with one finger.” Jinyoung nods and inserts a lubed finger. It hurts, but he quickly adds a second, seeking the pleasure that is soon to come. He scissors his fingers and slightly curves to press against the bundle of nerves screaming for attention. Jinyoung add a third finger and moans loudly.

“Daddy, it-it feels so good.” In between his sobs and moans, Jinyoung turns his head back and watches his boyfriend violently fisting his cock. He lets out another loud pleasurable moan from the sight itself. Jinyoung can feel his orgasm rising, and as Jaebum forgets the dirty talk to moan sweet nothings to him, Jinyoung comes untouched all over his chest and removes his fingers.

“Baby, spread your cheeks open for me. I’m about to cum too.”

Jinyoung still recovering from his high, lifts his butt higher and spreads himself as far as he can. He feels a shiver as he feels air hitting his exposed twitching hole. Jinyoung hears jaebum’s erratic breathing, and turns to watch his boyfriend’s blissful moment.

“Daddy, cum for me.”

And with that, Jaebum releases onto his hand and stomach. Jinyoung lets himself fall onto the bed and catch his breath. He feels his eyelids get heavier, but jaebum’s voice shakes the tiredness away.

“Jinyoungie~~ I can’t see you, turn around.” Jinyoung chuckles and obliges. How can his boyfriend be so hot one second, and adorable the next. He faces the screen and simply stares at his boyfriend with complete adoration.

“That was really great.” Jinyoung thinks out loud.

“Yeah.. that was something else. Thank you, happy anniversary my love.” Jaebum grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i write lol i've been reading too much smut omg. i ended this chapter kind of awkwardly, but i hope it wasn't too bad! let me know what you guys think so far or any ideas on how the story should progress ? :") the comments and kudos are all so wonderful, thank you! Oh! I'm currently writing a ficlet on markson, so look out for that :)


	20. Party planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer's over, and time skip to august/september, in time for yj and jy bdays. also, i lied about jimins bday to fit the story!

"Jinyoung hurry up!"

"I'm coming, give me a minute!" Jinyoung shouts back at Jackson who's thrown on jinyoung's old couch. Jinyoung finally gets a new dorm, a much bigger and remodeled dorm but that couch just seems to make it home. Although he has to share his dorm with a roommate, jinyoung doesn't mind one bit because it so happens to be Youngjae. 

Running to the living room with his hands and mouth full with snacks, he throws them on the coffee table and sits on the floor next to youngjae. Today is an exciting day for all the chat members, it's Jimin's birthday, so they all decided to video call. 

With them entering the fall semester, everyone has been so busy that texts became scarce and video calls were only on special occasions such as today. At first, jinyoung missed talking to everyone frequently but with him keeping his part time job and a full class schedule, he hardly had time to notice. He still made time for Jaebum, of course. 

Jinyoung couldn't be happier with his and Jaebum's relationship, after their 3 month anniversary it was like every day consisted of lovely messages or cute selfies. They had still only seen each other in person once, but jinyoung never saw it as burdensome and when he felt lonely, Jaebum was there to reassure his love to him. Jinyoung stayed true to his word, and hasn’t drank any alcohol since their last fight, and Jaebum reigned in his jealousy. But Jinyoung definitely didn’t have a problem letting his boyfriend know every day who was number one in his heart.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Jackson's too lazy to get up and get himself some snacks" Jackson giggles and stuffs his face with cheetos. "And happy birthday Jimin! Did you get the gift we sent you?"

"Yassss omg I loved it hyung!" He jumps up and shows off the t-shirt he’s wearing. It has a printed picture of Taehyung wrapping his arms tightly around Jimin, secretly taken while they were at Dallas. Jimin always complains that Taehyung never hugs him enough, so they found a solution to his problem.

“It’s so embarrassing.” Taehyung huffs.

“Well too bad, it’s mine and I’m gonna wear it forever.”  

 

“Hey so since Jinyoung and Youngjae’s birthdays so are close to each other, should we all just video call on that Sunday after Youngjae’s birthday?” Jin asks.

“Yeah so they can spend their birthdays with their boyfriends.” Hoseok snickers.

“Hyung, you can’t tease us when you and Jin hyung are living together right now.” Yugyeom responds.

“Jealousy isn’t a nice color on you gyeomie.” Hoseok says and Yugyeom pouts. The entire group laughs at their childish bickering.  

 

August quickly ends and all Jinyoung is looking forward to is his birthday. He didn’t know Jaebum during his birthday in January, so he told his boyfriend he didn’t want to do anything out of the ordinary, just stay home and talk to him all day. Though the first day of September started off terrible. Jin and Hoseok cancelled on the video call, because Hoseok’s parents planned a dinner to finally meet Jin on the day they scheduled to video chat. Of course, he didn’t mind at all because you can’t reschedule something that important. But not even a few hours later, Moonbyul and Solar also cancel due to some singing camp they’re going to be helping out with. Jinyoung didn’t want to sound selfish so he just wished the girls good luck. By the second week everyone cancelled and Jinyoung just shrugged, _it’s not their fault they got busy, at least there’s Jackson, Youngjae, and Jaebum_.

 

Two days before Youngjae’s birthday, Jackson and Jinyoung go shopping for party decorations. They wanted to decorate the dorm to surprise their friend with a little party.

“Do you think we’ll be good with 20 packets of streamers?”

“Jackson, we’ll honestly be good with like 2. I should’ve invited Mark instead of you, you’re too much when it comes to party planning.”

“Dude, I know how to decorate okay. Youngjae is going to be crying so hard from how much he’s going to love it.” Jackson has a point, Jinyoung wanted to really surprise Youngjae, because he’s honestly the nicest person alive, and he deserves nothing but the best (even if it’s just going to be 4 of them at their party).

“Yeah yeah, lets go get balloons now.”

As they turn into the balloon aisle, Jinyoung’s phone vibrates and sees several messages from Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung…

I’m not going to be able to talk this weekend.

Yugyeom and I will be in Houston for a dance conference, that our professors just invited us too.

We couldn’t turn down the offer, I’m sorry I know you planned a party for you and Youngjae, and we really wanted to skype with you both, but I don’t think its going to happen..

I’ll be back home for your birthday, so I won’t miss that.

I’m sorry, love.

 

Jinyoung honestly felt sick to his stomach. His knees gave out and he falls to the floor. Luckily Jackson reacts quick enough, that he grabs his waist to lessen the pain of his fall. Jinyoung touches his cheeks hoping to find tears, because then he’d let himself admit that what he read wasn’t just a joke.

“What happened? Are you okay Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung doesn’t have the will to open his mouth so he just shows Jackson his phone.

“Fuck. Jinyoung this sucks, but at least he won’t miss your birthday.”

“It’s not just that.” Jinyoung finally caves and lets his tears fall. “They’re both going to be gone, they’re going to miss Youngjae’s birthday. Fuck. What if Yugyeom already told Youngjae? Jackson we have to go home right now.”

“Jinyoung, it’s fine. Youngjae is at work right now, and he never checks his phone while on the clock. So even if Yugyeom told him, we really can’t do anything to change things right now. Let’s finish shopping, because the party is still happening okay? Can you walk?” Jinyoung nods and get back on his feet. Not in the mood to finish shopping, he lets Jackson be in charge and just silently follows behind.  

After leaving all the decorations and food they bought at Mark’s apartment, by the time they reach the dorm, Youngjae is already on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.

“Hi guys, I thought you guys went shopping.” Youngjae asks as he doesn’t see any bags in either one’s hands.

“Youngjae, did Yugyeom talk to you today?” Jinyoung ignores Youngjaes question and sits next to him with worry in his eyes.

“Yeah why?”

“Did he tell you something about your birthday?”

“what? Oh. Yeah, he told me we won’t be able to skype.” He shrugs as he puts a mouthful of cereal in his mouth. _Why is he not freaking out like I thought he would. I mean he cried more than me at the airport when we left dallas._

“And you’re okay with that? It’s okay to be upset, because I am.”

“It’s fine, I have many more birthdays to come, and I know Yugyeom is more upset than me right now. So I don’t want to make a big deal about it. I still have you guys right?”

“HELL YEAH, WE’RE GONNA PARTY SO HARD JAE, I HAVE THE WHOLE WEEKEND PLANNED!” Jackson yells and he and Youngjae high five. Maybe he’s just overthinking things. He can last a few days not speaking to Jaebum. _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was very very short and rough and kinda pointless (lol), but i needed to pave the way for the next chap :// BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG ONE BUT A GREAT ONE!


	21. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i listened to Something good on repeat for this chapter. I made this chapter a little fast paced but only so i'd be able to finish everything in one. anyway, i hope you enjoy the last chapter :")

Jackson made an itinerary for the entire weekend, which shocked both Jinyoung and Youngjae. Between Friday and Sunday, he even scheduled group bathroom breaks. Jinyoung knew that he’d forget all about it once he gets distracted by something else, but he appreciated the sentiment. Neither he nor Youngjae wanted to spend their birthday weekend thinking about missing their boyfriends, so Jackson really stepped up.

Jinyoung probably should have taken Jackson a little more seriously because here comes Jackson, guns blazing, waking the entire dorm building in the process, storming through their dorm going from his to Youngjae’s room trying to get them to wake up. 

“Seriously dude.” Jinyoung throws every single pillow he owns, including his blanket at his bedroom door. “It’s fucking 8 o’ clock on a Friday morning. Nobody needs this right now.”

“Let’s sleep 5, no, 10 more hours, okay?” A sleepy Youngjae walks in with his blanket as he lies next to Jinyoung to cuddle back to sleep.

“Guys! No! I planned everything out, I even told you both last night to be ready at this time.”

“Hyung, whose birthday weekend is it?” _Ah yes, you go Youngjae!_

“Yours and Jinyoung’s.”

“Exactly. At least one more hour, yes?” Youngjae pouts, and they both know Jackson’s itinerary just went up in flames.

“Fine. But at least make some room for me.”

“Now we’re talking, hop on in here.” Jinyoung scoots closer to Youngjae to let Jackson be the ultimate big spoon. It’s the least they can do for ruining his plans.

 

Finally by 9 AM, the boys are fully dressed and with a pouting Jackson, they make their way outside to see Mark waiting for them by his car.

“Hi guys, happy early birthday weekend to you two.” He greets them.

“Hi hyung, and thank you!”

“You don’t really have to say that, it’s embarrassing.”

“Hey don’t be so grouchy, that’s probably the least embarrassing thing that will happen today.” Mark laughs.

“So where are we headed?” Jinyoung asks as he clicks his seat belt on.

“SERIOUSLY? Did you guys not even take a look at the itinerary?”

“I think we were too shocked by the fact you even knew how to write itinerary at the top of the paper, that we couldn’t get passed that word.” Jinyoung teases.

“I fucking hate you guys so much. But I guess since it’s for you both anyway, we’re going down to Santa Monica to hang out for the day.”

“To the pier?” Jinyoung perks up.

“Yup.”

“To the Ferris wheel?”

“mhm.”

‘Nice.” Both birthday boys in the back seat quickly cheer up. Both Jinyoung and Youngjae love the beach, especially the Santa Monica pier because everything is so lively, and there’s so much to do. All three of them went together, probably a week after they first met Youngjae. Jackson ended up puking after Youngjae and Jinyoung decided they were going to ride the Ferris wheel 10 consecutive times.  He swore he’d never take them again, so for Jinyoung this was something he didn’t expect, but honestly so stoked for.

“I just don’t get it. Once you’ve been on it once, the fun is no longer there the second or the millionth time.” Jackson grumbles to Mark, who’s driving.  

“Oh and I hear there’s going to be a lot of live performances today.” Mark chimes in.

“I’m excited to see some flame throwing or something dangerous like that.” Jackson now just as excited as his friends in the back.

 

 After a quick hour drive, filled with lots of singing and an interpretive dance contest (which Jackson wins, with his serenade to mark of the thong song), they arrive at Santa Monica pier to start their birthday weekend.

“Okay, so we’re gonna work by the buddy system, I know how you guys get so excited and wander off, so Jinyoung and Youngjae you guys are buddies and I’ll be Mark’s buddy.” Jackson announces.

“That would be you you’re talking about” Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he notices Jackson’s eyes start to wander towards the local magician. 

“Anyway, let’s spilt up and do everything we want to do before noon, and then we meet at the tables near the stage to have lunch, deal?”

“DEAL!”

 

“Ferris wheel?”

“Duh! Ferris wheel!”

Jinyoung and Youngjae pay the operator in advanced for 3 rides, and cozy up next to each other to enjoy the ride.

The first time, it’s filled with nostalgic sight-seeing, finding the differences from a few years ago to today.

The second time, Jinyoung rests his head on Youngjae’s shoulder and they talk about anything and everything.

“Nyoung, do you miss Jaebum hyung?”

“All the time. Why? Do you miss Yugyeom?”

“All the time.” He chuckles.

“Are you sad you won’t be able to see him tomorrow on your birthday?”

“Yeah.” He says quietly. “I wish we had all the money in the world and didn’t have to worry about work and school and could fly anytime we wanted.”

“Me too jae, me too.”

The third time, they spent talking about funny stories that involved all their friends. It was really nice, and Jinyoung thought they should have invested in the full 10 rides like last time. Thirty minutes before noon, they walk down the pier looking through all the tents filled with items to buy. They stop at a vender selling adorable ear headbands. Jinyoung buys Youngjae one with cute puppy ears, and Youngjae buys Jinyoung a cat ears one. He thinks they’re kind of cute but still silly. But seeing the smile on Youngjae’s face is definitely worth keeping them on.

A few minutes after 12, they find an empty table near the stage and watch a young boy, probably still in high school, playing the violin. _He’s going to be famous one of these days_ , Jinyoung thinks.

“Where’s Jackson and Mark?” Youngjae asks.

“I knew this buddy system was just a front so they could go make out somewhere. I’ll send them a text.”

Jinyoung pulls out his phone and tilts his head to the really catchy song that’s playing in the background. He looks up and the boy from before is gone, but the music continues. After typing a text to Jackson that nicely says “JACKSON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. IT’S NOT YOUR GODDAMN BIRTHDAY WEEKEND, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WITH ATLEAST SOME FUCKING CHURROS OR SOMETHING TO MAKE UP FOR BEING LATE :-) ” he hits send. His neck suddenly whips up towards the stage when he hears a voice very similar to his best friends. _What the hell_.

“This song goes out to my very best friends in the entire universe, Jinyoung, Youngjae I love you.” _OH MY GOD_.  Jinyoung is certainly going to have to apologize for that text, because this is probably the greatest birthday present he’s ever received. He’s already tearing up, and the song hasn’t even started yet.

[When you look at me and smile, I somehow start to smile with you. When I walk following your footsteps, it’s so good because the footprints are left in my mind.]

Jackson walks off the stage and towards his friends. He hands them both a rose and walks back towards the stage. He and Youngjae both blush, as a crowd is now forming. The song is honestly so good, and Jinyoung wonders why he’s never heard it before.

Jinyoung sees mark walking up to them, as he grabs a microphone from Jackson as well as two roses.

[It’s so sweet it makes me happy always. I want to see your pretty face alone.] Mark hands them the roses, and they are both in shock that Mark can rap really well. [One day without you, it’s not beautiful. But if I’m with you everything’s all good.]

[Hurry and come to me.] _Whose voice does this belong to and where is it coming from?_ Jinyoung turns to Youngjae who is crying. Suddenly someone from behind them comes forward and places a rose in Jinyoung’s lap. _NO FREAKING WAY_. Yugyeom gives Youngjae the second rose and kisses him on the cheek as he heads to the stage. [ I want to embrace you.]

[Hold me with your small hands and never let go.] “OH MY GOD” Jinyoung, can’t help the tears that are building up. Hoseok and Jin appear on stage holding hands. As Hoseok raps, Jin brings roses to the now crying birthday boys. As quickly as Jin leaves back to stage, Solar and Moonbyul plant kisses on both their checks, handing them roses and run to join the other boys on stage.

[Don’t think it’s weird. I just want to have you] Jimin and Taehyung pop up from both sides of the stage and harmonize perfectly. This is too much for Jinyoung’s poor heart.

[Be next to me and don’t go anywhere. Be right here.] Hoseok’s turn to sing again, and Jimin and Taehyung quickly come up to Jinyoung and Youngjae, hand them the roses, and hug them tightly before running back. The group on stage dance an easy choreographed dance, probably done by the girls with how cute the dance moves are.

[I want to see you even when I see you. One day is not enough. I will only look just as we are] Jinyoung honestly loves Jin’s voice, it’s like he’s singing with just as much emotion as he’s feeling right now.

[When I look at you tightly in my arms]  _NO. NO, NO IT’S NOT. IT CAN’T BE. I WON’T. I WON’T LOOK UP._

[There’s nothing more important I know] Jinyoung looks up through his tear filled eyes, and sees the one person that can make him cry this ugly, on one knee holding a rose and singing.

[You are special every day in my world] “I hate you” Jinyoung cries as he takes the rose from his boyfriend. Unlike the others, Jaebum doesn’t walk back to the stage, he just steps a bit back and never breaks eye contact with Jinyoung.

[I got a feeling, got a feeling, got a feeling about you.] _Fucking Jaebum. He’s too perfect._

[When I am in your eyes-] Jinyoung looks up at the stage to see Jimin swaying while looking at him and Youngjae.

[I got a feeling, got a feeling, got a feeling about you] Just when he thinks the tears have stopped, every time Jaebum sings, gallons start pouring out.

[You’re more tender than spring sky and clouds] Jinyoung hears Yugyeom sing, and he turns to look at his friend who is in no better condition than he is.

Jaebum finally heads on stage, and the group finish their song. It ends too quickly, yet feels like years have passed since the morning they got here. Right after Jaebum and Yugyeom finish the song, Jaebum taps on his microphone to catch the attention of the now large crowd that’s around them.

“Hi everyone, my name is Im Jeabum. Today, all of us here on stage are here to celebrate the days where two of the most beautiful people were born. I wrote this song for the one of them, and with the help of the amazing people behind me, myself and Yugyeom right here, were hopefully able to express our love to them. Jinyoung, Happy birthday, I love you so much.”

“YOUNGJAE DON’T CRY, I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY” Yugyeom shouts into the microphone.

Jinyoung, takes hold of Youngjae’s hand as they smile at each other. They probably look hideous to everyone, with tear stained cheeks and snot all over their faces and shirts. Youngjae squeezes Jinyoung’s hand in reassurance. As Jinyoung squeezes back, both boys stand up and yell to the stage,

“WE LOVE YOU TOO.”

 

“What the hell? What are you doing here?” Jinyoung hits Jaebum’s chest after he runs up to him when the crowd finally disperses.

“It was a surprise.” Jaebum pulls him into a lung crushing hug. “I missed you.” He breathes against Jinyoung’s neck.

“I missed you too, you asshole. This is why I hate surprises, I can’t hide how gross I look when I cry.”

“You’re beautiful Jinyoung, and I even brought Kunpimook with us to record it all.” Jinyoung turns to his friends who are all now sitting in a table, and sure enough there is bambam with a camcorder.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Honestly?” Jinyoung nods. “Since the first day I talked to you. At first, you simply became my muse. You were very open and honest with your feelings that it made me want to put it into words. But slowly, when you were all that I thought about, somewhere along the way I wrote this song and composed it together.”

“But how- how did you get everyone to help you, to be able to come here?  Oh my god.”

Jaebum chuckles. “Well Jackson helped me a lot. I asked him if he’d do the guide for me, but then he also asked if mark could help. When I heard it, it sounded amazing, that I thought it’d make on great group project. And I let them know in advance, like probably a week after the concert to clear their calendars for this weekend. And here we are.”

“I can’t believe I never knew. I can’t believe Jackson never told me.” Jinyoung sulks.

“Oh trust me, he called me crying a few times. Because he’d see you and Youngjae sad, and all he wanted to do was tell you, but he did good. So you have to be nice to hi-”

“OH MY GOD THE TEXT”

“What text?” Jinyoung pulls Jaebum towards the table to find Jackson.

“Jackson don’t read the text I sent you earlier, please.”

“Oh I already read it, and don’t worry, I’ll buy you churros on the way home.” _Oh my god_. Jinyoung internally cries, because Jackson is probably going to bring it up in the near future.

“Where’s Youngjae?” Jinyoung asks when he looks around and doesn’t notice him. Jaebum points towards the direction of the stage, and there he was, hugging yugyeom like his life depended on it.

“Oh my goodness, I’m missing all the juiciness.” Bambam jumps up as he rushes towards the couple to capture the moment on camera.

“I want a copy of that.” Jinyoung laughs. “Wait. How long are you guys here for?”

“All of us, expect Jaebum hyung and Youngjae leave on Sunday.” Jimin pouts.

“I wish we could stay longer, but school and work you know.” Solar frowns.

“Don’t worry, this will be the best weekend of your lives! I even have it all planned out on an itinerary.”

“Oh my god Jackson, let’s just finally admit that the itinerary was fake from the start.” Mark laughs.

“Dumbass.” Jinyoung punches Jackson on the arm.

 

After a quick lunch, they all decide to spend the afternoon there, then head to their dorm room in the evening. Although Jinyoung insists they go to Jackson’s apartment that can comfortably fit everyone, they still choose Jinyoung’s and Youngjae’s dorm. “Because we want to stay with the birthday boys.” Hoseok coos.

With the buddy system in place, everyone runs off to have fun exploring, with a promise to return to the tables at 5PM. Jinyoung and Jaebum stay back for a while after every one leaves.

“How long are you staying?” Jinyoung asks as he snuggles against Jaebum’s side.

“Until Friday.” He hums.

Jinyoung turns his whole body to face Jaebum, “You’re staying a whole week?!” Jinyoung can’t hide his excitement.

“Well only if you let me stay with you, because we didn’t really look into hotels.”

“Holy hell, oh my god yes!” Jinyoung hugs Jaebum.  “But what about school and work? I mean don’t get me wrong, I don’t want you to even leave, but a week is a long time.”

“Don’t worry, we took care of everything. I did all the assignments and saved up enough vacation days. You’re stuck with me for a whole week, jinyoungie.”

“I’m so excited. I’m so glad you’re here.  You’re really here.”

“I am, and I’m so happy too. Oh, I forgot to tell you sooner, but you look ridiculously gorgeous in those cat ears.” Jinyoung’s eyes grow wide with realization that’s he’s been wearing the headbands he and Youngjae bought.

“Youngjae bought them for me..”

“Well good thing I brought Youngjae an amazing birthday present to thank him for buying these for you.”

“Is this a pet play kink we’re unraveling right now?” Jinyoung laughs.

 

“Okay so here’s the deal, since none of you want to stay at Jackson’s apartment, including you Jackson. Don’t blame me if you guys sleep uncomfortably. You girls are lucky we have an air mattress, you both can use that. The rest of you animals, can find an empty spot on the floor and claim it as your bed. Yugyeom can sleep with Youngjae, and Jaebum will sleep with me. Cool? Cool!”

“Hyung, you’re hot when you’re assertive.” Jinyoung laughs when Jaebum give Jimin the death stare.

“Oops, I was just thinking out loud.” Jimin giggles.

“Oh and before I forget, Youngjae would you mind going to the store with Yugyeom down the street to buy some snacks and drinks. I totally forgot to buy some this past week. Jackson give Youngjae money.” Jackson hands the boys some money and asks, “but can you go to the one where they sell those chocolate cones I like?”

“But that’s like a 20 minute walk from here?” Youngjae pouts.

“It’s okay, we get to have some alone time.” Yugyeom nudges his boyfriend, and Youngjae blushes, nodding.

 

“EVERYBODY LET’S HURRY UP, IT’S ALMOST MIDNIGHT AKA YOUNGJAE’S BIRTHDAY SO LET’S GET THIS PLACE FESTIVE.” Jackson announces once the boys left.

In a matter of minutes, it’s amazing how much work can be done when you have 11 people working together. Their dorm isn’t even recognizable. Bright, vivid colors in every inch of the room. They even decorated Youngjae’s room. With balloons covering his bedroom floor. _That should be interesting_ , Jinyoung thinks. Luckily, Yugyeom was informed of this prior to leaving, so he sends them a text letting them know they just entered the building.

“EVERYBODY HIDE! BAMBAM MAKE SURE YOU RECORD THIS”

When Youngjae walks in, everyone is singing happy birthday, and the smile on his face makes Jinyoung so incredibly happy that he has to wipe away a few tears of happiness. Youngjae, who was always quiet and alone, when they first met. Youngjae, who cried when Jinyoung and Jackson first invited him out to a movie, because “he thought he was too lame to hang out with them.” Youngjae, who finally fell in love with himself and let himself be loved by his friends, is getting showered with love.

That night, while Youngjae insisted they all stay, everybody decides to head to some late night karaoke bar, to let him and Yugyeom have some privacy. _They deserve it._

 

Saturday is spent showing the group all of LA. From little Tokyo, to the fashion district, to their college campus. They try to show them as much as they can in one day. They stay up all night, just talking. It reminds Jinyoung of the time they were in Jaebum’s kitchen eating pancakes. Even if they don’t talk as frequent, their bond is still there, and Jinyoung couldn’t be anymore sad knowing they leave first thing in the morning.

“Don’t worry oppa, we’ll definitely be back!”

“Or maybe next vacay, everyone can come to Chicago, and stay with me and Jin.”  

“Or new York!”

“Florida too!”

 

After saying goodbye to everyone, including bambam who left back to Dallas alone, they return to their dorm and postpone the cleanup to laze around and watch movies. Jinyoung and Jaebum head to the bedroom to take a nap after the second movie.

“Jaebumie?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“hm for what?”

“Just for everything, the song, for planning this trip, for being here, for being my boyfriend, for everything.”

“I should be thanking you as well then, thank you for being my boyfriend and thank you for being my muse. I love you Jinyoung.”

“Jaebum?”

“hm?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Love, you can have all the kisses.”

“OHMYGOD, GET A ROOM LOVERBOYS, OH WAIT YOU GUYS ARE IN YOUR ROOM, SORRY OF EASEDROPPING.”

“JACKSON I SWEAR TO GOD-”

 

 

 

1 YEAR LATER

 

“JACKSON, I AM 23 YEARS OLD BUT I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER AND LET HER KNOW YOU ARE LATE TO YOUR BEST FRIEND’S HOUSEWARMING PARTY BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO HAVE A QUICKY WITH MARK. IF YOU’RE NOT HERE IN FIVE, I WILL CHANGE ALL MY LOCKS AND NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN. AM I UNDERSTOOD? GOOD NOW TELL MARK TO BE SAFE ON THE ROAD.”

“Sorry guys, Jackson said he was stuck in traffic.”

“Hyung we literally just heard you..”

 

“Babe why don’t we open some of the gifts everyone brought while we wait for Mark and Jackson.”

“Yeah okay fine, let’s start with Jin hyungs, his is probably the only one that will actually be useful.”

“Hey I paid for half of it too.”

“Yes, and thank you Hoseok.”

A little over a year after his 22 second birthday, everyone already graduated with Jinyoung, Jackson, and Youngjae being the last ones. Jaebum and Yugyeom both moved to LA, their reason being “it has more of a music scene than texas.” Once Jinyoung graduated, Jaebum proposed and they finally moved in together. Of course, Jackson and Mark would be the only ones missing right now. But Jinyoung will cut them some slack because without Jackson crushing on Mark who created this study, Jinyoung would have never met Jaebum or any of his friends for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH ITS OVER OMG! The epilogue sucks so much, im so sorry im not good at writing those lol there was no smut in this either, sorry :// but i want to thank everyone who read this story, sorry it got kind of rough towards the end. This started as something to keep me entertained on a flight, and to help improve my writing (because i always hated english in school lol and it's not even my first language so I'm shy about my writing). Thank you all for reading this! oh ps. the couple that this was based off on, are actually still together, and going strong! long distance isn't so bad lol Anyway, thanks again, and i'm actually working on another chaptered fic so be on the look out :")


End file.
